Quidditch Love 2: A Love to Last Forever
by Princess Basketcase
Summary: It's Oliver's last year at Hogwarts and his girlfriend is still going to be at Hogwarts. After He graduates, what will happen to Alex? Also, Draco wants revenge on Harry. And the twins are out of their relationships, will they ever find love again? R&R!!!
1. Off to Diagon Alley

Thank you so much for the reviews of the first Quidditch Love story! Oh sorry about not telling you what year that was in and all those mistakes I made. Well, in order to fit them all together, Harry would've been in his 2nd year. But of course, I put Cho a little earlier than the Harry Series did. So their years are as follows:  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kris, Alex – 2nd year  
  
Cho – 3rd year  
  
Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina – 4th year  
  
Oliver, Percy – 6th year  
  
These are their years, so in this story, just move their years one year up. Okay, so a lot of people asked for a sequel! So they got a sequel!!! So enjoy the sequel!!  
  
Prologue:  
  
It's Oliver's last year at Hogwartz and her girlfriend (3rd cousin as you all know too) is still at Hogwartz. He's now thinking about after he graduates, what will happen to his relationship with Alex? He doesn't want to let her go, but she's 3 years younger than him (the fact that she went to Hogwartz when she was 12 years old because her parents got confused with another letter that had a certain date for the day that Alex's dad would go to work and the date of the first day of classes. So they missed the train by an hour, and the parents sent a letter to Dumbledore saying that she will start the following year.)  
  
In Harry's life, he has got a new girlfriend, Kris. But after Draco's disappointment, Draco wants to seek revenge. What's Draco's evil plot now?  
  
Okay so this story is the Quidditch season again, but of course, different kinds of problems and things like that. So now ladies and gentlemen, I now give you, Quidditch Love 2: A Lovable and Lasting Season!!!!  
  
Quidditch Love 2: A Love to Last Forever  
  
Chapter 1: Off to Diagon Alley  
  
"Alex!!!" Mrs. Levons called on her daughter. She barged in her room. "Alex!!!! Wake up!!! You're going to Diagon Alley today remember?!" Alex moaned. She was tired and didn't want to wake up. Her hair was frizzy and she stuffed her pillow on her face. She screamed. "Alex I told you it's not good to scream on your pillow like that." Her mom told her as she opened the curtains as the sun shined in. "Hurry up. Get up now and take a shower. You're going with Oliver today."  
  
Alex rose out of bed in a rush and brushed her hair and went straight to the showers. "I knew that would get her up." Mrs. Levons said to herself as she went out and closed the door. After Alex was done in the shower she changed and fixed her hair. "Alex!!!! Get down here and eat your breakfast!!!!" She finished fixing her hair and changing. She ran down the stairs to the dining table where her parents and her little sister Winnie, were all sitting.  
  
"Mommy, is Alex going to Diagon Alley again?" Winnie asked. She was just 10 years old and already knew what was going on.  
  
"Yes sweety she is." She replied. The phone rang.  
  
"I got it!!" Alex ran to the phone.  
  
"Is that Oliver again? He called 5 times yesterday." Winnie asked.  
  
"Honey, don't mind your sister." Mrs. Levons told her.  
  
"When you grow up Winnie, try not to get a boyfriend okay?" Mr. Levons said.  
  
"Sure Daddy." Winnie assured him.  
  
"Hello?" Alex answered the phone.  
  
"Hello. May I speak to Alex please." Hermione asked.  
  
"Hermione! It's me Alex." She answered.  
  
"Oh Alex! Well, since everyone is going to Diagon Alley today, why don't you meet us in the Café at lunch?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh sure! I'll tell Oliver." Alex said.  
  
"Thank you. Well, see you there! Bye!" Hermione hung up the phone.  
  
"Bye." Alex said. Alex pressed the dial tone again and called up Oliver. She finally knew how to use a telephone ever since her mom bought one so they could call their relatives.  
  
"Hello?" A voice answered.  
  
"Hello, Oliver?" Alex asked.  
  
"Oh Alex! Hi!" Oliver greeted.  
  
"Hey, when are you going coming here?" Alex asked.  
  
"After I finish breakfast. Don't worry I'll be there." Oliver told her.  
  
"Okay then. Oh yeah! We're meeting with everyone in the Café at lunch." Alex said.  
  
"Cool! See you there! Love you! Bye!!" Oliver said.  
  
"See you!! You too!!! Bye!!!" Alex hung up the phone. After eating breakfast, Alex went up to her room to brush her teeth. After 10 minutes, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Alex!! Oliver's here!!!" Mrs. Levons told her. Alex ran down the stairs. He saw Oliver. Oliver smiled at her.  
  
"Hi!" Alex greeted.  
  
"Hi!" Oliver gave her a hug.  
  
"Ok you too, now did you bring your lists and enough galleons?" Mrs. Levons asked.  
  
"Yes mom. We know." Alex answered.  
  
"Aunt Evette, why can't we take the Night Bus?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Good Heavens no!!" she scolded.  
  
"Come on mom! Remember the first time I went there using that powder thing? I ended up inside Ollivander's Wand Shop and I had no idea where to go." Alex persuaded. Her mother looked at both of them. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh alright, make sure to be back after lunch!" she agreed as she took out her wand. She went to the fireplace. She raised her wand up the chimney. "Lumos Parel!!" she chanted (Honestly I had no idea what Hermione said in the movie so I just guessed ok?). Light shot up the chimney. In 2 minutes there was the bus outside in their backyard. "All right both of you, go to the backyard!!" They both ran off. "And remember to pay them!!"  
  
"Bye mom!!" Alex shouted.  
  
Oliver told the assistant in the bus, "To Diagon Alley." And the bus left in 3 seconds.

* * *


	2. We all Meet Again

Now that was just like an introduction thing. Oh yeah, this fanfic will be a lot longer than the first one. And also, sorry if I misspelled Hogwarts a few times, I pressed on the wrong button. But honestly, longer! But it's worth the while! Anyways Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own all the characters in this story except the made up ones. The others are J.K. Rowling's of course. But I definitely own the plot. If you think some things are a little off from what you have read in J.K.'s books, well you have to understand, I'm making the plot so don't mind the mistakes and stuff.  
  
Diagon Alley  
  
After they rode in the Knight Bus (sorry about the wrong spelling earlier), they got to Diagon Alley. They paid the assistant and headed off looking at their lists. The copied their lists on another paper so if they lost it, they had another copy.  
  
"Oliver, can we go Flourish and Blotts first?" Alex asked looking at her list.  
  
"Sure, I need to get new books too." Oliver agreed. They entered Flourish and Blotts. The manager came up to them.  
  
"Hogwarts?" he asked. They both nodded. "Okay, do any of you need any of the Monster books?"  
  
"Oh no." Alex replied.  
  
"Oh, ok then. Now what is it you need?" he asked. They gave their lists. "Hmmm. Ah. Unfogging the Future, Standard Book of Spells, hmmm, grade 3 and 7," as he scanned the lists and got all the books. "Ok here you are." They paid for all their books. They left Flourish and Blotts and headed for Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
  
"Hmm, I need new gloves." Alex looked for the Quidditch gloves as Oliver looked at the Firebolt. It wasn't any different from the ones they had. "Oliver?" Alex found him looking at the other brooms. "Oh there you are, do you need anything?" she asked.  
  
"No. Go ahead and pay." Oliver answered. After Alex paid, they left Quality Quidditch Supplies. Oliver looked at his watch. "It's almost 12 o'clock, we better head to the Café now." They went down the alley and in 7 minutes they reached the Café.  
  
When they went inside, they saw Ron, George, Fred, and Hermione sitting in a table with 6 more seats available at their table. Hermione eventually saw them and waved at them. They took their seats.  
  
"Hey Oliver! So did you find anything at the Quidditch shop?" George asked.  
  
"Nah, there wasn't anything I needed." Oliver answered.  
  
"Where's Angelina and Alicia? And where's Harry and Kris too?" Alex asked.  
  
"They should be coming by now. We told them 12 o'clock." Ron said. In 3 minutes Angelina and Alicia walked in. "You two are late!!"  
  
"Yeah we know. Hey, where's Harry and Kris?" Alicia asked as she and Angelina sat down.  
  
"Hey Oliver, it's you're last year isn't it?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Yup." Oliver said and stayed silent. Alex looked at him.  
  
"What's wrong Oliver?" Alex asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing's wrong. I'm fine." Oliver kissed her on her cheek. After 3 minutes Kris and Harry came in breathing heavily.  
  
"Sorry we're late!" Kris apologized.  
  
"I tell you, bunch of crazy people out there." Harry said as he sat down." Harry said.  
  
"Good entrance too." Fred complimented. Everyone laughed except Oliver. Everyone knew something was wrong.  
  
"Oliver, you don't look to good. There must be something wrong." George said.  
  
"I'm fine don't worry." Oliver assured them.  
  
Alex knew something was wrong. "Oliver, come with me to the corner, let's talk." They both went to the corner with the table with two seats. "Oliver, what is wrong? Don't tell me 'nothing' because I can see it."  
  
Oliver sighed and looked at Alex. He held her hand on the table. "I was just thinking," Alex listened. "It's my last year, and I won't be able to spend a lot of time with you anymore after I graduate."  
  
Alex stared at him. "Oliver, the year hasn't ended yet. You can't think of that in the beginning of the year. Come on, if you decide to feel that way, then let's make the best of it." She smiled. Her smile always convinced him and he always smiled too. "Come on, let's get back with the others." When they got back, they ordered fried chicken, butterbeer for everyone, French fries, and a complete meal for everyone.  
  
"So, we're going to slaughter Slytherin again this year Oliver?" Fred asked.  
  
"Of course. Shouldn't we always do that Fred?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Yeah. Hey we showed them last year!" Fred agreed.  
  
"Hey, I didn't get to see the whole game!" Alex said as she swallowed a French fry.  
  
"Oh yeah. You had us worried Alex!" Alicia said.  
  
"You were even worst than me when I took a bludger to my head. You lasted in the Hospital Wing longer than me. Lucky you still had the power to talk right after you got hurt." Oliver told Alex.  
  
"Yeah but I slept straight 3 weeks after you visited." Alex added.  
  
"Yup. You got that right." Kris agreed. After they finished lunch they all said goodbye to each other and left. Oliver and Alex rode the Knight Bus back to Alex's house. Their first day of school would be tomorrow. 


	3. To Hogwarts!

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that Alicia is just going to be a reserve now because of family reasons. In this chapter, you'll find out why. Okay that was just a feel of how the first story was about (the first chapter). This chapter is all about going to Hogwarts again, seeing everyone else's faces again. But they all discover new things about each other. Enjoy!!!!  
  
To Hogwarts: Surprises for Everyone  
  
"Alex did you pack all your clothes and your robe, your wand, and books" Mrs. Levons reminded her but was cut off by Alex.  
  
"Mom! I got it under control! Don't worry!!" Alex told her. She brought her trunk and all her belongings downstairs. Her owl Hestle, was in her cage near the coffee table.  
  
"Oh Alex honey, Oliver will be picking you up because we have to go to work early this morning." Mrs. Levons said.  
  
"MOM!!!! YOU TOLD ME THAT OVER A THOUSAND TIMES!!! I CAN STILL REMEMBER!!!! DON'T WORRY!!!!!" Alex scolded. Her mom would sometimes get scared when her daughter lost her temper and this was one of these times.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry dear, give me a hug." Alex hugged her. Then Alex heard the honking sound of Oliver's van. "Well, they're here. Have a good time at school!!" Alex ran to the door getting her owl and all her things. "And stay out of trouble!!!" She shouted after Alex as she left the house.  
  
They drove to the train station in London and went to the entrance of Platform 9 . Alex went first and Oliver followed. They saw the Weasley twins loading their things into the train.  
  
"Oh hi Fred, George." Alex greeted but Fred and George didn't seem to be happy.  
  
"Hello." Chorused the twins.  
  
"What's wrong with you two?" Oliver said as he loaded his and Alex's things into the train.  
  
"Angelina and Alicia broke up with us." Fred answered.  
  
"What?! Why?!" Alex exclaimed.  
  
"They said they would tell us when everyone else is there too." George added.  
  
"Well, I hope it was for a good reason." Alex comforted.  
  
"Hope so." Fred answered. They all went inside the train and looked for an empty compartment. After 7 compartments, they finally found one. They all sat down. Then they heard screaming.  
"Fred!!!! George!!!!!" a voice yelled. It was Ron. He was breathing heavily. "Mum said you were supposed to be with me the whole time!!"  
  
"Not our fault!!" Fred argued.  
  
"You were the one going to your girlfriend!!" George yelled. Ron sighed and took a seat when Hermione found him and sat with him. Luckily the compartment they chose was really spacious, so about 10 people can fit. Five minutes later they saw Harry and Kris coming in.  
  
"Where are Alicia and Angelina?" Fred asked.  
"I saw them earlier, they were really quiet." Kris replied. Ten minutes later Alicia and Angelina stepped in.  
  
"Now will you tell us all?" George asked. Alicia and Angelina looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Well, my reason is, that, think it's better if we're better off as friends. I just couldn't deal with it. I guess it was because I didn't like you that much. And, I've decided to be a reserve again for the Quidditch team. My parents told me that I should raise my grades a little more. They really want me to have good grades this year. I'm really sorry." Alicia said.  
  
"I guess that's understandable. I'm ok with it." George said. Fred looked at Angelina. She sighed.  
  
"My reason is, I don't like you anymore, and if I didn't break it off, I would be liking you every other moment. So it's better off not being together at all." Angelina said.  
  
"I can deal with that. And I got to be honest, I started losing interest in you too. So I'm okay with it too." Fred said. Oliver put his arms around Alex's shoulder as he kissed her on her forehead.  
  
"So if you want to get a new girlfriend, we'll be ok." Angelina said. Alicia agreed.  
  
When they got to Hogwarts they had to put on their hats as they all went to the Great Hall. They all sat together in the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Now we need a replacement for a chaser. Where do I get another chaser?" Oliver asked.  
  
"If you ask me, you should probably check the fourth years. We don't have any fourth years in our team." Fred suggested.  
  
"I was supposed to be in my fourth year." Alex murmured. Then she picked up her head and said, "What about Kris?"  
  
"Kris? You mean, Kris Mei?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. She's shorter than us and she's light, so she can easily get through." Alex suggested.  
  
"I just heard my name." Kris said.  
  
"We'll talk to you about it later when we get to the common room." Alex told Kris.  
  
After the Sorting Ritual, they all ate. They all ate in a rush and waited for dinner to end. Once it ended, they were itching to go to their dormitories. When they got to the common room, everyone else went straight to the dormitories.  
  
"So Oliver, what do you want to talk about?" Angelina asked.  
  
"I think we should all put on our sleeping clothes first because it might take too long." Oliver suggested as everyone went up to their dormitories. Alex changed into her clothes the fastest because she missed laying on the couch since most of the students went straight to bed. She rushed down the stairs and no one was there in the common room yet. She ran to the couch that faced the door and jumped on it. OUCH!!!!! She didn't know that someone was already laying there, it was Oliver.  
  
Oliver moaned as Alex got off the couch. "Awww, Alex, that...hurt... a lot." Oliver moaned again holding his stomach.  
  
"I am so sorry Oliver!!!! I'm really sorry!!!!" As she tried to sit him up. Oliver coughed and coughed.  
  
"That hurt." Oliver said. He let Alex sit beside him. "I can't feel my stomach."  
Alex let Oliver rest his head on Alex lap as he looked at the ceiling. She stroked his hair and held his hand. "I'm really sorry. I honestly didn't know that you were here."  
  
"It's ok, just check before you jump next time." Oliver told her as they both laughed. Oliver pulled her hand towards his lips and kissed her hand. " I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Alex said. Oliver sat up and put his hand on her neck and his lips drew closer to hers. 


	4. Another Chaser: Draco's Revenge

Oh just a little reminder, that if you want to read the prequel to "Quidditch Love", just look it up under my name in the directory. It's pretty short though. Ok, now problems start to unfold and the plot gets more complex now. This is the start of all the things that are going to happen. Now the Quidditch Team needs another chaser again and it might be Kris. But will she be able to pull it off? And what ever happened to Draco when he found out that Oliver and Alex are together?  
  
Another Chaser: Draco's Revenge  
  
Their lips drew closer, and they kissed. It felt good for both of them because they haven't kissed that much during the summer. Alex then sat on Oliver's lap while they both kissed. Hermione and Kris were walking down the stairs and saw Oliver and Alex. Kris almost said something but Hermione stopped her. Then everyone else came down from their dormitories and saw Oliver and Alex. All of them looked at each other and waited for someone to interrupt them. But of course, the twins did the honors.  
  
"HONESTLY, Fred you've got to stop stealing my hair comb!!!" George yelled. Everyone laughed. Oliver and Alex got startled and Alex fell off Oliver's lap and she was sitting on the floor.  
  
"Ouch." Alex said as she tried to get up. Oliver helped her up.  
  
"How long were all of you standing there?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Oh don't worry Oliver, we only stayed there for 180 minutes trying to think of a way to interrupt your lip lock." Fred told him.  
  
"Isn't that like 3 minutes?" Alex asked as she tried to sit up on the couch.  
  
"Okay, so what were we supposed to talk about?" Kris asked.  
  
"Kris, have you ever played Quidditch before?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Um yeah, just a couple of times. Why?" she asked.  
  
"Well, we're thinking of accepting you as our new chaser." Oliver said.  
  
"Whoa I don't think I'm good enough." Kris said.  
  
"But Kris we don't have anymore options. You've tried flying before, I've seen you." Alex told her.  
  
"Yeah Kris. You could be a good chaser. Just practice and you'll be playing sharp!" Harry assured her. She looked confused.  
  
"Come on Kris, for the team." Angelina said.  
  
"Yeah, and for me too. It will mean a lot to me if you join." Harry said. Everyone waited for her answer.  
  
"Ummm, ok then." Kris said.  
  
"Ok good!" Oliver said. "Go to practice tomorrow morning at 5 o'clock."  
  
"Is practice tomorrow just for the chasers?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah, just tomorrow. Then after tomorrow we start the real practice." Oliver answered. "So Alicia, you'll be there if we have an emergency. That's ok right?"  
  
"Yeah, of course." Alicia said.  
  
"Okay then, I guess that's it. You could all go sleep now." Oliver said.  
  
"No it's ok Oliver, we want to hang out." Hermione said. Hermione, Harry, Kris, and Ron went to the other side of the common room. Alicia and Angelina went to bed.  
  
"Honestly I think they always talk about us." Fred assumed.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Alex asked.  
  
"I have a feeling too." George agreed.  
  
"You two are over them aren't you?" Oliver asked. Fred and George looked at each other and looked down.  
  
"Come on you two, they wanted to move on. You have to accept how they felt about being in a relationship. Sometimes I can't understand myself too you know." Alex tried to convince. Oliver looked at her. "Well, you get the point."  
  
"Pull yourselves together, it's not the end of the world." Oliver said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Fred said.  
  
"I guess it's true what they say. You can't always get what you want." George said. Alex looked at George and nodded her head. He sighed. "I don't know about you guys but I'm going to bed. Good night." Oliver and Alex looked at Fred.  
  
"What? Just because we're twins doesn't mean I'm sleepy too." Fred said. Then he yawned. Oliver and Alex were still looking at him. "Blimey! I'll go to sleep now if it makes you too happy! Anyways good night." Oliver and Alex laughed.  
  
"Good night Fred!!" Alex shouted after him as he went up the stairs. Oliver wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her.  
  
"I just can't stop thinking about the end of the year. I try to keep it out of my head, but it just keep coming back." Oliver told her.  
  
"Oliver, you want to keep this relationship going right?" Alex asked. He nodded. "Well, since you do, then why do you think of the least things you want to happen so much?"  
  
"I don't know, it just keeps coming back to me." Oliver said.  
  
"Just don't think about, we'll be ok." Alex told him. She looked at the clock. "Oh, I better go to bed, it's getting late." She said as she got off the couch.  
  
Alex kissed him goodnight and they went to their dormitories.  
  
  
  
At 5 o'clock in the morning, Angelina, Alex, and Kris went to the Quidditch Field. Kris had to borrow Alicia's Nimbus Two Thousand because she didn't have a broom. When they got to the field, they saw Oliver holding the quaffle sitting on the crate that had the bludgers and the snitch inside.  
  
"About time you came." Oliver said. They all stood in front of him. He looked at all of them, Alex was the tallest, then came Angelina, and then just 2 inches shorter than Angelina, came Kris. "Wow. Okay, let's start. Kris, you know how the game goes right?" he asked. She nodded. "Okay, first, can you try flying from end to end first."  
  
Kris mounted her broom and flew into the air. She flew from end to end. She was pretty fast. She flew like a normal chaser would on a Nimbus Two Thousand. Kris then landed on the ground.  
  
"Okay good, try to score with the quaffle, but there won't be a keeper there. Start from this end, and then score in the other end. Kris nodded and caught the quaffle when Oliver threw it. She sped up to the other end and scored a goal.  
  
"How did I do?" Kris asked.  
  
"Good. Once you get enough practices, you'll get all the experience you need." Oliver said.  
  
"Go Kris!!!" Alex and Angelina yelled from the ground. Kris did that a few more times and Oliver said to stop first.  
  
"Okay, now we are going to practice all together. Angelina, Alex, try to pass it to Kris more so she could get used to it. Okay, let's start!" Oliver said. Angelina mounted her Nimbus Two Thousand while Alex, mounted her Firebolt and they both soared into the air. The three chasers started in the other end, passing it to each other and a last pass to Kris and the quaffle was blocked.  
  
"Come on Kris!! Concentrate!!" Oliver said.  
  
"You can do it!!! Just concentrate!!!!" Alex told her. Kris nodded. They tried it again, this time Angelina and Alex did a lot of loops and passed it to Kris, and she scored!!!!  
  
"Good Kris!!!" Oliver complimented. They did it a few more times and practice looping and other tricks afterwards. Kris didn't get all the goals, but she was getting better. After their practice, they went to the Great Hall to eat breakfast.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Slytherin table…  
  
"I'm gonna kill Potter. He made me look like a fool and I'm not gonna let that slide!" Draco said.  
  
"Yeah, we'll get em' good!!!" Crabbe agreed.  
  
"I'll get Wood too. After I told Father about it, he was so furious at Wood and Potter." Draco said.  
  
"Why does Alex like Wood anyway?" Goyle asked.  
  
"Hey I'm supposed to say that! You're not the one with the problems!" Draco was interrupted by his admirer, Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Don't tell me you're not over that Levons girl." Pansy commented.  
  
"Oh shut up Parkinson!! You have no idea how it feels because no one ever liked you! Sound familiar?!" Draco yelled. Pansy stayed silent. "Weakling without a mind." Draco looked at the Gryffindor table grinning in a sinister way. He noticed that Harry and Kris were sitting together. "Hmmm, Potter's new girlfriend. What a perfect target, and a very soft spot for Potter." Draco chuckled and so did Crabbe and Goyle. 


	5. Hello There: Twins in Sight!!

Okay, now you get some parts of the plot now? Well I think you should've. Anyways this chapter is mostly about the Weasley twins and their problems. I guess this chapter will be the funniest one because it's mostly about Gred and Feorge!! Or wait!! Fred and George!!! Enjoy!!!  
  
Hello There: Twins in Sight!!!!  
  
During breakfast, Fred and George seemed a little quiet.  
  
"Oh come on you two!! Don't tell me both of you are both still worried about that little thing we talked about!" Alex tried to cheer them up.  
  
"Honestly, it's not normal to see my two brothers quiet. Not normal at all." Ron said.  
  
"Oh don't be so mean!" Hermione slapped him on the shoulder.  
  
After breakfast, the twins told Percy that they would both leave early to the common room. Alex and Oliver decided to follow them because Alex was worried about them. It wasn't normal to go to the common room before anybody else, but Fred and George made an exception. As they were walking up Gryffindor Tower, they heard voices yelling.  
  
"Come on Mel!!! We're going to be late for breakfast again!!" a voice shouted.  
  
"Wait!!" An even fader voice yelled.  
  
"Oh bloody hell!!!" a voice shouted. Fred and George wondered who was shouting. They decided to go up the stairs. They heard rumbling footsteps and BOOM!!!! OUCH!!!!  
  
Fred and George bumped into two girls. They were probably the ones who were shouting.  
  
"Owww. What was all that shouting?" Fred asked rubbing his head.  
  
"That could've broken the windows." George added. They saw two girls sitting with them on the floor rubbing their foreheads and brushing away dirt on their robes.  
  
"Oh we are so sorry about that." One of them said.  
  
"Yeah, really sorry." The other one said. Fred and George looked at them. They were twins. They haven't noticed them before in Gryffindor, and it was their first time meeting them.  
  
"You two are twins?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah, and so are you two." One said. Fred and George helped them up.  
  
"Oh we didn't get to introduce ourselves. I'm Cristen Keys and this is my sister Melanie." Cristen said.  
  
"Hello." Melanie greeted.  
  
"Hello there." Chorused Fred and George. In their heads they were thinking, wow, twins just like us! Except they're girls! Melanie had thicker hair and wore her hair up and had glasses. Cristen was soft-spoken and had shorter hair than Melanie.  
  
"And we are…" Fred was cut off by Melanie and Cristen.  
  
"Fred and George Weasley." Chorused the Keys twins.  
  
"Wow you know us!!!" George said as him and George pretended to blush.  
  
"Of course they know us!!" Fred smacked George on the back. "So, what year are you two?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, we're fourth years." Melanie answered. Alex and Oliver soon came by. They saw Fred and George talking to twins. They just went straight to the Fat Lady and gave the password, "Lion Tail". Once they closed the door, they both sat on the couch.  
  
"Did you see that?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Yeah! They were talking to twins!!" Alex answered.  
  
"I wonder how they met? I never noticed them before." Oliver wondered.  
  
"Yeah, I never knew there were another set of twins in Gryffindor besides the Patil Twins." Alex agreed. In two minutes, Fred and George came in and it looked like they had stars in their eyes. They sat in the couch in front of Oliver and Alex.  
  
"Wow." George said.  
  
"Whoa." Fred prolonged the word.  
  
"Um, so, did you meet any twins lately?" Alex asked.  
  
"Did we?!" Fred shouted with excitement.  
  
"We met twin girls!! They were so pretty!" George said as his mind just drifted off. Fred smacked him.  
  
"Snap out of it!" Fred told him.  
  
"Hey! You were the one who said that Melanie looked cute!!" George said. Fred tried not to blush. Instead, his ears became really red.  
  
"Oh shut up! You said that Cristen had a really nice voice!!" Fred argued.  
  
"OKAY OKAY!!!!" Oliver yelled as he rose off the couch. Alex pulled his shoulders and Oliver sat back down again.  
  
"Do they know that you like them?" Alex asked.  
  
"Of course not!! That would ruin everything!!!" Fred told her.  
  
"Wow, now you two have something to keep you occupied." Oliver said.  
  
"Hey, we don't even know if they like us!!!" George reminded Oliver.  
  
Later that day, Fred and George saw the Keys twins in lunch. Percy had to hit them several times to make them stop looking at them.  
  
"Stop hitting us Penelope!!!!" George teased Percy. Fred laughed.  
  
"Oh shut up!!!!!" Percy smacked them again.  
  
Later in Transfigurations class, Alex, Kris, and Hermione were sitting together. Alex didn't notice that she left a seat beside her empty. Harry and Ron sat in the other end and the least person she wanted to sit there eventually did, Draco.  
  
"Hello Alex." Draco grinned.  
  
"Draco your seat is back there." Alex pointed out.  
  
"No it isn't my seat is the one I'm sitting on, so this is my seat now, next to you." Draco chuckled as he tried to put his arm on her shoulder, but Alex pushed him away. Professor McGonagall entered the classroom.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, isn't your seat there in the rear side with your fellow House mates?" McGonagall asked.  
  
Draco stood up. "Professor, my father has been scolding me about my grades in Transfigurations class and he told me to pay close attention." Draco said. Meanwhile, Alex took out her wand and very quietly said, Mobilarbus (Is that how to spell it?). She moved Draco's chair away from him. Then she just sat there looking like she hasn't done anything. "That's why I moved to the front Professor." Draco said.  
  
"Okay then. You may take your seat Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall told him. As Draco was about to sit down, he sat on nothing! He landed on his but on the floor. Everyone was laughing, especially Harry and Ron. "Mr. Malfoy if you insist on sitting in the front please don't make a fool out of yourself. I trust you know that already." McGonagall scolded. Alex was giggling with an evil grin.  
  
When the day ended, they all went to the Great Hall to eat dinner. As they sat down to eat, Hermione was telling Ron how easy it is to do a little bit of light reading of 500 pages in one of the useful books in the library.  
  
"Hermione, you know I love you, but will you please stop talking about school work for a while?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm sorry." Hermione apologized.  
  
Meanwhile Alex was telling Oliver how Draco was trying to make a move on her again.  
  
"Can't that useless git get a fuckin clue?! He CAN see that we're together, how can he be so idiotic?" Oliver said angrily.  
  
"He's Malfoy. Of course he can't see anything the right way." Harry said.  
  
"Honestly, he's just trying to be an ass." Alex said. 


	6. First Game: Slytherin Vs. Gryffindor

Okay so that was really amusing now wasn't it? Oh well, now on to chapter 6!!! This chapter is going to be a fast-forward to the start of Quidditch Season!!! So this chapter is the real start of everything. Enjoy!!!  
  
The First Game: Slytherin Vs. Gryffindor  
  
After dinner, they all went to back to the common room. Everyone went to bed early because the next day would be the start of the first real practice for all players. But in the middle of the night, Hermione woke up seeing Alex sitting near the window looking outside.  
  
"Why aren't you sleeping Alex?" Hermione asked rubbing her eyes as she sat down with Alex.  
  
"I don't know, I was just thinking." Alex told her as she looked at the moon and the Quidditch Field.  
  
"About what?" Hermione asked.  
  
Alex looked at her. "About Oliver." Alex answered as she looked back at the Quidditch Field.  
  
"Well, is there a problem?" Hermione asked this time with a serious tone.  
  
"I don't know. I feel like he's getting worried too much about him graduating and leaving me. I try to help him not to think about it, but he just can't stop thinking about it. He's getting all worried every other time, and I don't want to worry about it either. The thing is, I'm kind of getting worried about it too. I don't want to think about it, it's too awful to think about it." Alex told her as she caught her breath.  
  
Hermione saw her eyes tearing up. "Alex, I know it's hard for you not to think about it, but Oliver is so perfect for you. Everything is going so well and you two are so in love. You can't just throw away something so valuable. Everything he has done for you will always be in your heart, and just because he's going to leave Hogwarts doesn't mean that you two should break it off." Hermione said as she tried to convince her.  
  
Alex sighed again. "I guess you're right. I hope everything goes well."  
  
Hermione smiled. "You better go to bed and get some rest, I heard you're going to have a hard practice tomorrow." Alex and Hermione went back to bed.  
  
The next morning, Alex woke up and went to the Great Hall to eat an early breakfast. She looked at Oliver and Oliver gave her a big smile and she did so back to him. After they ate, they went out to the Quidditch Field. Everyone stood in front of Oliver, waiting for him to say something.  
  
"Okay, today's practice will be a rough one. It's kind of windy, but this team's got guts!!! Now, Harry you wait while I instruct the chasers first, Fred and George," Oliver instructed. Fred and George were playing swords with their bats and stopped as soon as Oliver said their names. Oliver crossed his arms and gave them a serious look. "You two will be hitting the bludgers at each other, and don't try to kill yourselves or pretend to fall of your broom." The twins looked at each other. They laughed. Then Alex smacked both of them.  
  
"Thank you Alex." Oliver said giving a smile. "Our first game will be the first Saturday of October against Slytherin, so let's get started!!!" They all flew into the air except Harry.  
  
Oliver stopped in the air in front of the chasers. "Okay," as he passed Angelina the quaffle. "The three of you will be passing to each other. You will be starting from the other end, passing it to each other to different directions and you know, you also have to work on speed. Now Kris, if they are too fast, just tell them, but try to adjust. Okay start!" Oliver said as he flew down to the ground to meet Harry.  
  
"Okay Harry, today's practice will be a bit difficult." Oliver told him.  
  
"What do I have to do?" Harry asked.  
  
Oliver pulled out a blindfold. "You're going to be blindfolded for 5 seconds while I release the Snitch. Now once you're not blindfolded, you go and try to catch the snitch as fast as you can. Now Harry, be careful and use your eyes very well. Now try a little warm up." Harry put the blindfold around his head. "Now Harry when I say go, you take off your blindfold." Harry nodded. Oliver released the snitch and waited for 5 seconds. "Go!"  
  
Harry took off his blindfold and mounted his broom. He spotted the snitch and soared into the air as fast as he could. Then he caught it. He flew back to Oliver. "How did I do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Pretty good. You took about an extra 10 seconds. No worry, it's just a warm up. Okay we'll do it 5 more times." Oliver said. They practiced 5 more times. After that, Harry sat down to take a break. Then Oliver practiced with the Chasers in scoring. Kris got the hang of the game and improved. They practiced for 1 ½ hours every morning for the next 3 weeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the day before the first game of the season, against Slytherin. It was Divination class and Kris and Alex were listening to the boring topic of Talons and Tea Leaves. Lavender and Parvati were always so into the whole Divination thing.  
  
"Honestly, it looks like Parvati drools all over her hand when she listens to Professor Trelawney. I swear, it's like Lavender, Parvati, AND Professor Trelawney belong together." Alex whispered to Kris. Professor Trelawney saw Kris and Alex giggling.  
  
"Ms. Levons and Ms. Mei, what a beautiful day is it? Now tell me what to do you find here very humorous?" Professor Trelawney asked.  
  
Alex and Kris froze. "Well um, Professor, we just were thinking about the other day when we…um," Kris couldn't go on.  
  
"What she was trying to say Professor is that the other day, we read about the ancient muggles trying to imitate us wizards and witches with um the talons and tea leaves." Alex was nodding her head.  
  
"And that also, they tried to tell the future with just that and without a tea cup! That was so humorous Professor." Kris said.  
  
"I was telling her just that and that was what we found so amusing but very pathetic." Alex added.  
  
"THEY ARE LYING!!!!!" Parvati yelled.  
  
"Ms. Patil!!!!!!! For your very inexcusable accusation, 5 points will be taken off Gryffindor." Professor Trelawney scolded. Then she turned to Alex and Kris who were smiling at her. "I would like to give you some credit for looking up the history of Divination. I trust you already know that books won't help you in this subject, but it really helps for a little reading of the history only. 10 points will be awarded for both of you, for your advance knowledge and understanding in which no one has ever read about in 3 years teaching classes." Professor Trelawney smiled and returned to talking.  
  
Then after the school day ended, they all went to the common room to hang out. Fred and George were demonstrating how they used to sneak into Snape's classroom stealing ingredients for a project. Everyone who watched laugh as George imitated Snape attending to a diversion. Then later, everyone went to dinner. As they ate, Oliver was telling the Quidditch team some pointers.  
  
"Since tomorrow we're challenging Slytherin, we need to be well rested. We're very lucky that Madam Hooch will be refereeing tomorrow. Anyways, we have to try our best. We have got a new Chaser who has done a very good job for the past three weeks, and no we've got to show em' what we're made of." Oliver said.  
  
"Did you take that down?" Fred asked George pretending to write Oliver's speech.  
  
"I didn't get the Chaser part, he was talking pretty fast in that one." George answered. Ron shook his head as his two brothers started to joke around again.  
  
"They're worst at home." Ron told everyone.  
  
After dinner, everyone went to sleep. Tomorrow was the big game.  
  
  
  
The team woke up 8am to eat breakfast. They were all silent, but they had their game faces on. When they went to the common room, they relaxed for a little while. Everyone was in the common room that the team couldn't have some peace, so they went up to their dormitories. They waited till the time came. When it did, they all went down to the locker room. They all changed quietly into their scarlet robes. They all sat down waiting for Oliver's speech, but it didn't come. So they went to the gates to the field.  
  
Kris was nervous, but Harry tried to comfort her. She felt a little better, and then the gates opened. Oliver and Alex flew out first and followed by Angelina and Kris, Harry, and the Weasleys. The Slytherins wore their green robes flying through the air. Alex saw Malfoy looking at her in a menacing way. Alex looked away and flew to her place.  
  
"Good morning to all!! The first game of the Quidditch Season!!! Slytherin Vs. Gryffindor!!!!! Now the captains shake hands." Lee Jordan was greeting the whole school. Madam Hooch stood next to the crate with the quidditch balls inside.  
  
"This is a first game of the season, and I want a fair and clean one!!!!! To ALL of you!!!!!" Madam Hooch mainly looked at the Slytherins.  
  
"The bludgers have erupted and so does the golden snitch!!! Madam Hooch holds the quaffle, and she releases it!!! The chasers are fighting vigorously for the quaffle, and the new Gryffindor Chaser Kris Mei gets it!!!! She passes through Flint, passes it to Johnson, goes around the hoops, passes it to Levons, and she scores!!!!! 10 points to Gryffindor!!!!!" Lee Jordan said as an uproar in the Gryffindor section came blasting with cheers. Levons gave Angelina a high five as they were to help defend their side of the field. "Captain Marcus Flint has the quaffle, passes it to his fellow chasers, and passes back to Flint, attempts for a goal, good save by Captain Oliver Wood!!! He now is in his last year but he just been doing an even more splendid job each year!!! Now the quaffle is in Johnson's hands, ooooo!!!!! Close bludger!!! She passes it to Levons, gains enough speed, passes it to Mei, and she scores!!!!!! First goal scored for Mei to score!!! 10 points to Gryffindor!!" Lee Jordan started cheering.  
  
Malfoy then looked at Alex. He started to shout, "Alex has a hot bod!!!!!!" Malfoy laughed trying to distract her.  
  
Oliver heard him. "Fred!!!!!!!" Fred nodded.  
  
"One bludger coming right up!!!" Fred hit a bludger at Malfoy as he spinned for 3 seconds on his broom.  
  
"Take that!!! The quaffle is in Flint's hands, gets by all three chasers, he aims for the goal, GOOD BLUDGER WORK BY GEORGE WEASLEY…or was that Fred? Anyways, that hit em off!!! The quaffle is in Mei's hands, passes through the wall of the two chasers, wow that girl can fit!!!! She passes it to Levons, she loops through Flint, passes it to Johnson, and scores!!!! Another 10 points to Gryffindor!!!!" Lee said as he pushed the button to make the score for Gryffindor 30 points.  
  
Malfoy flew across the air to distract Kris as she was going to steal the quaffle. He flew in between Kris and the Slytherin chaser. Kris nearly fell off her broom. Slytherin scored after Oliver got distracted. Malfoy gave a laugh and so did the Slytherins watching the game. Harry looked at him. "What Potter? Worried about your girlfriend?" Malfoy laughed. Harry wanted to knock him of his broom.  
  
"Levons has the quaffle, she gains speed to make a quick pass to Mei, she loops and passes it to Johnson, Johnson goes for the goal, quick pass to Levons and she scores!!! 10 points to Gryffindor!!!!" Lee changed the score on Gryffindor to 40 points. "Flint has the quaffle, he passes it, hey!!!! Penalty shot!!!!" Lee yelled as the Slytherin beater hit Oliver down before Flint got to the scoring area. Then George hit Flint down with a bludger.  
  
"Double penalty!!!!!" Madam Hooch yelled out to the teams. Flint took the penalty and luckily got by Oliver. Then Angelina took the penalty, but it wasn't a hard one. She easily scored. Harry then saw the snitch and saw Malfoy following it. He decided to make a surprise attack. Harry used his Firebolt speed to gain up on Malfoy. He sneaked up on him and knocked him away. Harry then started to reach for the snitch. Malfoy became furious. He got the bat from his fellow beater and hit a bludger aiming for Kris. George out of no where, saved Kris by hitting the bludger back at Malfoy. By then, Harry caught the snitch.  
  
"Gryffindor Wins!!!" Madam Hooch announced after she blew her whistle.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR WINS!!!!!!!!! GO GRYFFINDOR!!!!" Lee shouted and cheered with his fellow Gryffindors. Everyone cheered and the team flew through the air with victory in their first game. 


	7. The Deal

Finally the Quidditch Season has begun!!! And with a victory too!! Okay so this chapter is going to be continuing the season. Anyways, enjoy!!  
  
The Deal  
  
After the game, the team went to the locker room to change. Fred and George were cheering shaking their bats nearly hitting Oliver in the head.  
  
"Hey watch it!" Oliver said as he ducked down.  
  
"Oops sorry Oliver!" the twins said as they put their bats down.  
  
Oliver shook his head. While Kris was putting away her scarlet robe, Harry hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I'm so proud of you!" Harry held her tight.  
  
"Thanks Harry. You can let go of me now, I need to breathe." Kris told him as he let go with a smile.  
  
Suddenly Fred started singing, "Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer true." Then George sang with him. "I'm half crazy, all for the love of you! It would've been a" Alex threw Fred and George's gloves at their heads and they stopped singing.  
  
"Hey we weren't even done with the song!" George complained.  
  
"Oh stop your yapping! You might as well sing to the Keys twins you know." Alex told them.  
  
"Whatever woman! Oliver, could you tell her to stop butting in our lives?" Fred asked.  
  
"Nope. I saw both of you too you know. Can't say she's the one butting in now can you?" Oliver laughed.  
  
"Ugghhh. Never mind. I'm going back to the common room now, so you two could just bug off!!! Later!" Fred said as he and George left the locker room. Then Kris and Harry left too. Then Angelina left with Alex and Oliver. Oliver put his arm around Alex's shoulder on their way to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Oh hello there Oliver Wood, Alexandra Levons, and Angelina Johnson. I've heard the team has won their first game against Slytherin!" Nearly Headless Nick said as he saw them walking.  
  
"Oh yes Sir Nicholas." Oliver answered.  
  
"Very good. I suppose you two are also helping the team now are you?" he asked Alex and Angelina.  
  
"Of course we are, we're chasers!" Angelina answered.  
  
"How long have you been dead Sir Nicholas? You can't forget chasers are the ones of SCORE." Alex said giggling.  
  
"Alexandra, I have been long gone but I still remember that." He replied.  
  
"Sir Nicholas, why don't you play with us some time?" Oliver asked. Alex laughed.  
  
"Yeah you should you know." Angelina agreed.  
  
"Honestly you two, he can't play quidditch! He'll lose his head! Or wait a minute, that's good Sir Nicholas! Then you can finally enter the Headless Hunt!!!" Alex suggested and all three of them were laughing.  
  
Nearly Headless looked insulted. "I don't know what you students today think about but that is just absurd. Best be going now, goodbye and stay out of trouble!" He flew to the ceiling of the corridors. When the three got to the common room, they saw Fred and George approaching the Keys twins.  
  
"Don't you mind Fred talking with other girls?" Alex asked Angelina.  
  
"No, I decided to break up anyway. I'm okay with what he wants to do." Angelina replied. They both went up to their dormitories to put their bags down.  
  
"Did you watch our game?" George asked as he sat next to Cristen.  
  
"Of course, we wouldn't want to miss it." Cristen answered.  
  
"You're really good at quidditch. Very impressive." Melanie added.  
  
"Why thank you. Anyways, we just wanted to ask you two something." Fred told them.  
  
"Well, what would you want to know about?" Melanie asked.  
  
"Um, well…" George stuttered.  
  
Fred took a deep breath. "We wanted to know if you two had um…" Fred couldn't continue. Melanie and Cristen looked at each other.  
  
"Boyfriends?" they both wondered.  
  
Fred and George sighed. "Yeah…" they both said.  
  
"No we don't." Cristen answered.  
  
"We don't have one, and besides, the guys hardly talk to us." Melanie added. In Fred and George's heads they were thinking, "Yes!!!" Percy walked over to Fred and George.  
  
"Excuse me my fellow juvenile brothers, but we're going down to lunch now." Percy told them as he walked to the door.  
  
"Juvenile? We're not juvenile!" Fred said.  
  
"He wasn't so perfect when he thought he lost his head boy patch wasn't he? Nearly crying all night." George added as they went down to Great Hall.  
  
As Kris, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the Entrance Hall, they saw Draco standing alone next to the door. He gave Harry an evil grin as Harry walked away. Then Oliver and Alex came as usual, Oliver's arm around Alex's shoulder. Draco gave Oliver an evil grin too, but Oliver ignored him. What was Draco waiting for?  
  
A few minutes later, Draco saw Cho Chang walking with a few other Ravenclaws. As she almost went inside, Draco called out, "Chang!!" She looked over her shoulder and approached Draco. Cho Chang was an eccentrically short for a 4th year and still was looking up at Draco.  
  
"What do you want?" Cho asked impolitely.  
  
"I want to make a deal." Malfoy said.  
  
"A deal? For what?" Cho seemed interested.  
  
"You want to get Potter back don't you? I can get him back for you. Of course, brushing off Mei won't be any problem." Malfoy told her, "But there's a catch."  
  
"What catch?" Cho asked.  
  
"You get Alexandra Levons for me." Malfoy grinned.  
  
"What do I have to do?" Cho asked.  
  
"Since you're team is challenging Gryffindor next, you'll have to knock her out." Malfoy told her.  
  
"You want me to knock her out?! You know that she's bigger than me of course I can't do that!! You're barely taller than her too!!" Cho complained.  
  
"You scared Chang!! I suppose you want Potter back in your arms right?!" Malfoy yelled. Cho became silent. "That's what I thought. Meet me in the library today after school, and we'll talk." Malfoy left her standing there. Cho thought about it and walked to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"So who are we challenging next Oliver?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ravenclaw next Saturday." Oliver said as he took a sip of orange juice.  
  
"Anything we have to worry about?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Not really. The only thing that changed in their lineup was a new beater. But Nicholas Drowny is still there." Oliver answered.  
  
"He's a pushover like Drowny right?" Fred asked.  
  
"Not really. He's pretty fast, but it's just his broom. He rides a Nimbus 2001. He doesn't have the strength though." Oliver said.  
  
"A Nimbus 2001?! We only have the Nimbus 2000!!" George said. Suddenly owls were coming in the Great Hall.  
  
"Mail's here!" Kris told them. They all looked up. They saw Hedwig, Errol, and another coming their way carrying packages in shapes of brooms.  
  
"Are those brooms?" Alex asked.  
  
"I think so." Kris answered. Hedwig gave one to Fred, Errol gave one to George, and the other owl gave it to Angelina. The three opened their gifts and received a card saying:  
  
I apologize for not giving you an award for last year's great victory. Here's something to keep you going.  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
When they all opened it, they were all shocked and their mouths were left open.  
  
"It's…it's a…" Angelina spoke.  
  
"A Nimbus 2002!!" Fred said with great astonishment.  
  
"This is the latest one!" George added.  
  
"Now we've got something fast enough!!" Angelina said and what looked like stars in her eyes. Kris looked sad. Harry looked at her.  
  
"It's okay Kris, McGonagall must have something for you." Harry tried to cheer her up. Then Hedwig came back again carrying one last broom. "Hedwig's carrying another broom!" Harry told them all pointing up. Hedwig gave it to Kris and she opened it. She had the same one. With a note too saying:  
  
Here's a broom for you. You've done well on our first game, keep playing. This is something you deserve.  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
They all looked at McGonagall and she smiled at them, and in return, they all smiled back.  
  
"Hey! Now we have fast brooms!!" Harry said.  
  
"We've got 4 Nimbus 2002's." Fred said.  
  
"And 3 unstoppable Firebolts!!" George added.  
  
"We're unstoppable now!!!" Kris said. Everyone smiled and was excited about their brooms.  
  
"We could all start flying with our brooms on Monday morning from 5 to7. And all throughout the week." Oliver announced. 


	8. Gryffindor Vs. Ravenclaw

By the way, thanks for all those reviews!!!!! Now this is getting interesting. What do you think is going to happen? Cho and Draco? What's their pathetic plan now?? Well, enjoy!!!!  
  
Gryffindor Vs. Ravenclaw  
  
Throughout the whole week, the team practiced. On a Wednesday, it was raining a little bit, but that didn't stop their practice. They practiced real hard and Harry really wanted to beat Ravenclaw, so did Kris. Last year at the first Christmas Ball, Kris punched Cho Chang because she didn't want to leave her and Harry alone. Oliver still remembers the captain Adam Robinson, who said that Alex looked really pretty. Oliver could never forget that, and he wanted to kick his ass like hell. Alex never knew about it, but Ravenclaw was the second house that Oliver hated. Thursday night, they all went down to eat dinner. Oliver and Alex we're going to the entrance hall and saw the least person Oliver wanted to see, Adam Robinson.  
  
"Hi Alex. If you want I can take you to Hogsmeade after the game if you ditch Wood here?" Adam asked politely. Alex looked at him. Oliver was about to approach him but Alex stopped him.  
  
"Look, why would I want to go with you while I can spend precious time with a better guy like Oliver? Makes sense doesn't it." Alex told him.  
  
"You don't need him. He's nothing. He's a low-life wizard and quidditch keeper." Adam insulted Oliver.  
  
"Don't…call my boyfriend… a low-life." Alex looked at him and pulled out her wand, "Densaugeo!" Adam's teeth started to grow fast, really fast. "Let's go Oliver, I think Adam needs to go to Madam Pomfrey before his teeth become as big as him." Alex and Oliver laughed at him as they went inside to eat dinner. Adam ran to the Hospital Wing to treat his growing teeth.  
  
The next day, they started with practice at 5 am. They all weren't tired or sleepy, so they just went through practice. Kris got better throughout the whole week. She got used to her new broom, and she adjusted to Alex's speed because she used a Firebolt. Everyone was flying through the air so fast, practice seemed pretty long. The Weasleys were talking about Melanie and Cristen. They were making a plan on how they would get to know them better and spend time with them, and then make their move. Harry got better in his speed with the blindfold.  
  
The day passed, and dawn came. Saturday morning, and the game were to start at 10 o'clock. The whole team went down to breakfast 1 hour before the other Gryffindors did. They were talking about how Alex made Adam's teeth grow so fast. They all laughed at the thought. When they went up to the Gryffindor common room, all the students were crowded up and making their way down to eat breakfast. The whole team sat there talking, and well, fooling around a little bit.  
  
"Hey Alex, did you know that Adam Robinson started liking you last year?" Oliver told her.  
  
"Is that why he was telling me all that stuff yesterday?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yeah. I really wanted to kill him." Oliver told her.  
  
"Yuck." Alex reacted.  
  
"I just have a big feeling it's going to be a little rough in today's game." Kris said.  
  
"Yeah, Cho and her crap." Harry agreed.  
  
"You'll have a big advantage Kris. Just watch out for her, she's a midget." Alex told her.  
  
"Um, ok." Kris said as she nodded her head looking confused.  
  
"Hey, Jerry Willton is still the seeker right?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah I think so." Oliver said.  
  
"But I heard he wasn't going to play today's game." Alex wondered.  
  
"He isn't?" Oliver asked.  
  
"I think so. I heard some reserve is taking his place for today's game. I think the reserve was, um, I think it was Francis Devon." Alex said looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Hey that's the 4th year guy who's skinny." Angelina said. Everyone looked at her. "Well he is." A few hours later, they went down to the locker room. They were greeted by a wave of cheers by the Gryffindors.  
  
"Good luck Fred!" Melanie yelled.  
  
"Good luck George!" Cristen yelled out after. Fred and George smiled at both of them as they went down Gryffindor Tower. When they got to the locker room, they all changed into their scarlet robes. They all sat down in front of Oliver as he cleared his throat.  
  
"I know, that all of us hates this team, and that we want to kill them so badly." Oliver started off.  
  
"You've got that right." Harry said. Everyone nodded.  
  
"We all want to win this game, and we want to kill the team to. Let's not literally kill them, but kill their spirits." Oliver said. "Let's go." Everyone went to the entrance gates.  
  
"This is going to be a bit rough." Alex said.  
  
"You think anyone will end up bleeding today?" Fred asked.  
  
"Let's not doubt." Harry answered.  
  
"Honestly, Ravenclaws are supposed to smart alecs, but really they are all bloody gits." Angelina commented.  
  
"Yeah! They're all pain in the asses!" Alex agreed.  
  
"Hey I think they're going to open the gates now." Oliver said. In a few seconds, it did open. The sunlight shined on all their faces as they all mounted their brooms and flew through the air. Oliver saw Snape next to the crate.  
  
"Is Snape refereeing?" Alex asked Oliver as they both flew through the air. He looked down at Snape.  
  
"I thought Madam Hooch was refereeing!" Oliver said with a surprising and angry tone.  
  
"Hey Oliver! This game will be a little bit more rough than we expected!!" George yelled out.  
  
"Just avoid the penalties!!" Oliver yelled out to the team. They all nodded.  
  
"Hello and good morning again!! Today's Quidditch match is Gryffindor Vs. Ravenclaw!!!" Lee Jordan welcomed everyone as usual in every match. All the players got to their spots. Snape looked at all of them.  
  
"Captains shake hands." Snape commanded.  
  
Adam and Oliver shook hands and it was like they were trying to rip each other's arms out. "You better watch your girlfriend." Adam told him.  
  
"You better watch your team." Oliver shot back as they separated.  
  
"Now I want all of you to play a fair game! I don't enjoy doing this, but I won't favor any of you!" Snape shouted as he released the bludgers and the Snitch. He looked around at everyone.  
  
"He releases the quaffle, and the chasers fight for it, and Tara James has the quaffle. She speeds up to the goal. Levons coming up to stop her, bumps her and she loses the quaffle. The quaffle goes to Johnson, she passes it to Mei, dives under Chang, passes it back to Johnson and scores!! First 10 points go to Gryffindor!!!!" Lee says as he puts 10 points down. Alex gives a high five to Angelina as they went back after Adam. "Ravenclaw captain Adam Robinson with the quaffle speeding through Mei, goes for the goal, good save by Gryffindor captain Oliver Wood!! Superb Keeper that Wood!! Levons has the quaffle, passes it to Johnson, then to Mei, and passes it back to Levons, and she scores!!! You could never get by her and her Firebolt! Another 10 points to Gryffindor!!" Lee says as he puts another 10 points.  
  
Draco had his binoculars and looked at Cho. She wasn't doing anything. Every time Alex would pass, Cho couldn't get her. She was way too fast. Cho only had a Comet two-sixty, and that was a weakling against a Firebolt. "Hey! Get Alex!" Draco shouted when Cho passed by. Cho heard him, but she couldn't get close to Alex.  
  
"Chang has the quaffle, passes it to James, then to Chang, save it Wood!!" Lee yelled. She eventually scored. She was cheering herself on but saw that Draco was looking at her in a bad way. "You cheap, ugly, no good"  
  
"Jordan!!! Please do keep personal comments to yourself!" Professor McGonagall scolded.  
  
"Sorry Professor!! Now back to the game!! The score is Gryffindor 20, Ravenclaw 10. Johnson has the quaffle, she's guarded by James and Robinson, passes it to Levons, she speeds up, Chang tries to go after her, Levons dives under the goalie Emily Hayes, Chang hits the post, Levons passes to the incoming Mei, and scores!!! Another 10 points to Gryffindor!!!" The Gryffindors cheered, rumbling the benches. Harry was staying high above the air, waiting for the cue to get the Snitch.  
  
"Go Kris!!!" Harry cheered. Francis Devon looked at him in a weird way and laughed. "Skinny boy." Harry said to himself.  
  
"James has the quaffle, passes it to Chang, then to Robinson" Lee said. A bludger came at Oliver but he saw it. The bludger hit the end of his broom, causing him to cartwheel in the air.  
  
Snape blew his whistle. "Penalty!!! You can't attack the Keeper when the chasers are not in the scoring area!!!" Angelina took the penalty. She scored. Emily almost blocked it, but her broom was too slow. The score was 30 to 10. The Ravenclaws grew furious. Robinson nearly blew off.  
  
"Mei has the quaffle, passes it to Levons, hey you cheating, ugly" Lee shouted out. Robinson jumped off his broom and rode in back of Alex on her broom trying to knock her off. She fell off, and George caught her just in time. Then she jumped back on her broom.  
  
Snape blew his whistle again. "Penalty!!! Unnecessary roughness against the other chaser!!" Alex flew up to get the penalty shot. She scored. The score was 40 to 10.  
  
"Robinson has the quaffle, passes it to Chang, then passes it to James" Lee said as Tara James made a goal. The Ravenclaws cheered while the Gryffindors' cheering lowered. "Mei has the quaffle, passes it to Johnson, she speeds up, passes it to Levons, and back to Mei, she scores!! 10 points to Gryffindor! The score is Gryffindor 50 and Ravenclaw 20. Chang has the quaffle, passes it to James, and back to Chang" A bludger from Fred hit Cho when she wasn't in the scoring area.  
  
Snape blew his whistle. "Penalty!!! You can't attack the chaser unless he/she is in the scoring area!" The bludger hit Cho's right leg and she could hardly move fast with the quaffle. She tries to score, but easily saved by Oliver.  
  
"Johnson has the quaffle, passes it to Levons, then to Mei, then back to Johnson, Go Angelina!!! She scores!!" Lee said as the score changed to 60 to 20. Harry sees the Snitch and goes after it slowly. Francis saw him and followed him slowly. The Snitch went off and Harry's eyes followed it, but not him. He tried to keep Francis busy. Meanwhile, Tara was annoying Oliver while Adam had the quaffle. Then he scored. Alex saw what she did.  
  
"George!!!" Alex called out. George looked at her and her eyes pointed at Tara. George nodded. The score was 60 to 30.  
  
"Johnson has the quaffle, passes it to Mei, the Ravenclaw chasers block her sight!!! The quaffle drops, and is caught by Alexandra Levons!!! Go Alex!!!! She speeds up, and before anyone else interferes, she scores!!!!!" Lee yelled and started jumping up and down with the magical microphone. Cho looked at Alex and she started turning red.  
  
"Don't just sit there!!! Get her!!!!" Draco yelled out from the crowd. Cho saw the Ravenclaw beater Aaron Hodgerson.  
  
"Give me that!!" Cho took his bat. She swung at the bludger as hard as she could. Alex was by Robinson's side, being careful if he'll attack. The bludger was going at Alex. Fred just saw Cho.  
  
"Alex get out!!!" Fred yelled. Alex looked and in a split second, she dove under. The bludger hit Robinson down. Then Alex catches it.  
  
"Levons passes it to Johnson, and she speeds up to the goal. James gaining up on her, fakes it, passes it to Mei, and scores!!" Lee says as the Gryffindors cheered even louder. Meanwhile, Harry decides to get the Snitch. Francis was still trailing him. They were high above the air. Then the Snitch was a lot closer to Harry. Harry then uses his speed with the Firebolt, just like what he did in practicing with a blindfold. Francis tries to go after him with full speed. If Harry could just reach for it a little bit, and there! Harry caught the Snitch. Snape blows his whistle for the last time.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR WINS!!!" Snape yelled, but not with a joyful kind of tone. The Gryffindors cheered their loudest and the Ravenclaws were all disappointed. Draco was very mad too. He was so mad, and Cho looked at him. He shook his head. Cho sighed. Draco looked at her in a menacing way.  
  
The whole team were flying around cheering. 


	9. Draco's Letter

Tsk tsk tsk. Cho really stinks doesn't she? Anyways, this is really an interesting chapter. You'll obviously freak when you read this chapter. And probably want to kill Draco even more. Anyways, read and enjoy!!! R & R!!!!  
  
Draco's Letter  
  
After the game, the whole team went back to the locker room. Kris ran up to Harry and hugged him.  
  
"I'm so proud of you!!!" Kris said to him. Harry smiled and kissed her.  
  
"I'm proud of you too." Harry held her tight. Oliver put his arms around Alex's waist. He leaned his face against hers.  
  
"I'm proud of you. I love you." Oliver whispered in her ear. She smiled.  
  
"I'm so proud of you too. And I love you too." Alex whispered back. Oliver turned her around so she could face him. Alex put hear head against his neck. He stroked her hair. Everyone looked at Oliver and Alex. Kris leaned on Harry.  
  
"I think we better give them privacy." Angelina whispered to Harry and Kris. They both nodded. Angelina smacked Fred and George and told them to leave. Oliver and Alex sat down on the bench.  
  
Oliver held her hand and looked into her eyes. "Alex, remember the first time we kissed?" he asked her. Alex looked at him.  
  
"Yeah? Why?" she looked confused.  
  
"I remember I just did that to prove something to that muggle. But I never knew it would actually make me fall in love with you." Oliver told her.  
  
"I never thought I would too. Did that really mean to happen?" Alex asked.  
  
"I don't know. Honestly, I didn't even like you at first. I just felt something when I kissed you. You think something struck us?" Oliver asked.  
  
"I don't know. But whatever happened, I'm happy that you're the one I love." Alex told him. Oliver smiled and touched the bracelet she was wearing (the bracelet that Oliver gave her), and looked at her. He gave her the necklace he always wore. It had a very tiny jewel with a silver chain.  
  
"Oliver, but this is yours." She said.  
  
"No, you have it. I will always know whom I gave it to. My mom gave it to me when I was still a kid, and she said she wore it too. All her brothers and sisters had a chance to wear it, and then she gave it to me." Oliver told her.  
  
"Thank you." Alex said.  
  
He drew his face nearer to hers. She drew closer too, and then they kissed. Then a sudden burn touched their lips. They both separated.  
  
"What was that?" Alex asked.  
  
"I don't know. But it was like burning my lips. Was yours?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Yeah. I just have a feeling something bad is going to happen." Alex said as she stood up.  
  
"I have that feeling too. Now I'm afraid to kiss you." Oliver told her. Alex was feeling her lips.  
  
"Me too. Come on, we better get going." Alex said. They both went up to Gryffindor Tower. After Cho left her locker room, she saw Draco. He was leaning against the wall. Cho was a little scared, but she just tried to walk by.  
  
"Where are you going Chang?" Draco scolded. She turned back. "Obviously you don't want Potter anymore don't you?"  
  
"I'm sorry, she was too fast." Cho said.  
  
"TOO FAST?! Are you crazy?! You must be a real chicken aren't you? You've got one more chance Chang!! And you're lucky next time will be easy!" Draco yelled at her. He pulled out an envelope out of his pocket, and he unfolded the paper inside. "I got a letter from my father. Read it." It reads:  
  
Draco,  
  
I have sent you this letter to do a very big favor that will change our lives forever. One of the students there at Hogwarts has a certain necklace that holds a great power. It is called the Marinet. It is colored with the changing colors of blue, green, and then red. I want you to find the necklace. I found out about this in an old paper of the Daily Prophet. It only belongs to one family, the Wood family. I have found the ritual that can take the power out of it. The necklace also has the power to extract power from someone. It will only work when the ritual is performed. I just visited all the Wood family residences. No necklace was found. It seems that a student there has it. I want you to get the student who has that necklace, and bring whoever they are to me. Send me a letter when you find that student, then I'll tell you what to do.  
  
Father  
  
"Are we going to get that person?" Cho asked.  
  
"Of course. We'll get Harry's girlfriend too, for extra power." Draco grinned evilly. Cho smiled. They talked for over 10 minutes and went their separate ways.  
  
The next day at breakfast, Oliver and Alex were a bit silent. Then the mail came. Oliver got mail from his mom. It read:  
  
My dearest Oliver,  
  
Oliver you remember that necklace I gave you when you were about 5 years old? That necklace is very valuable and you must hide it from Lucius Malfoy's son. He came to our house and asked about that necklace and is desperate for it. Please Oliver, hide it before anyone sees it. Goodbye.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom  
  
Draco in the Slytherin end, was looking for anyone who was wearing a necklace. He spotted Alex wearing the necklace that best described the description his father wrote. Oliver looked at Draco, and he saw that Draco was looking at the necklace Alex was wearing.  
  
"Alex! Hide the necklace." Oliver whispered to Alex.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"Malfoy is going to steal it!" He whispered. Alex hid it under her collar. Alex saw that Draco was grinning evilly.  
  
"Why does he want it?" Alex asked.  
  
"His dad wants it. It must be very valuable. Just keep it safe no matter what." Oliver told her. Alex looked worried.  
  
"You think, when we kissed yesterday, when our lips burned, you think the necklace has something to do with it?" Alex asked. After breakfast, Alex went straight to her dormitory. She removed the necklace. She saw the tiny jewel turning from red to green.  
  
"What's happening?" she thought. Then she saw someone barge in the door. It was Oliver. "Oliver!" he wasn't supposed to be in there in the first place. "Oliver, the color keeps changing." Alex showed him the necklace.  
  
"Why is it changing?" Oliver asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I have a big feeling it's bad." Alex said.  
  
"Look, don't wear it anymore, even if I gave it. It's better off staying here than Malfoy seeing it." Oliver told her. Alex put the necklace inside a box inside her trunk.'  
  
"Hey you're not even supposed to be here!" Alex told him. Oliver shook his head and went out. A few minutes later, Alex went down to the common room. She saw Fred and George starting another prank against Percy. George peeked outside the door.  
  
"He's coming!" George said as he saw Percy coming up the stairs. They put a pail above the door full of red paint. Fred and George ran to the couch and pretended to read. They heard running steps coming up to the door. Once the door opened, SPLASH!! Fred and George saw two girls standing in the doorway full of paint all over them. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Who did this?!" One yelled. They both cleared their sight. Fred and George noticed their eyes. It was Melanie and Cristen.  
  
"Uh oh." Fred said. They both went up to them.  
  
"You did this?!" Cristen yelled. Fred and George let out a little laugh and shook their heads.  
  
"You think this is funny?!" Melanie scolded.  
  
"We're sorry, it was supposed to be for our brother, Percy." George told them. Percy then came.  
  
"What is this?!" Percy yelled.  
  
"I thought you were so cool, I guess I thought wrong." Melanie said as she and Cristen went to the bathroom. Fred and George felt so guilty.  
  
"You two better clean this up." Percy told them. Fred and George took out their wands and cleaned it all up.  
  
"This stinks. Now they hate us." George said. 


	10. Hufflepuff Vs. Gryffindor

Hey all!! Oh yeah um, Maggie, Alex is actually 14. Alex was 12 when she and Oliver first kissed, so just a correction. If that's what you didn't mean, then my deepest apologies to you. Now back to the story!! Now Draco is getting pretty serious now isn't he? Anyways, I thank all of you who have time to read this story! This story is going to be really long! The Quidditch season is almost at the finals, but there are so many conflicts going on. Enjoy!!!!  
  
Hufflepuff Vs. Gryffindor  
  
Later that night, Oliver wanted to talk to the whole Quidditch Team. All of them sat down near the fireplace. Fred and George were unusually quiet. Everyone knew it was because the twins got so mad at them for that prank.  
  
"Okay team, our next game obviously is Hufflepuff. I just got the latest news of their lineup. Not much of a challenge, but I guess we should still know." Oliver pulled out a folded paper. "Ah. The chasers are Aaron Markson, 7th year, Ryan Harkman, 6th year, and Dana Richardson, 3rd year. The keeper, Jamie Andre." Oliver's eyebrows rose. "Whatever. Okay, the beaters are, Derek Richardson, 7th year, and Matthew Owens, 6th year. Lastly, the seeker is Cedric Diggory. Who cares about his year, we all know him anyway." Oliver folded the paper.  
  
"That sleezy, cheating, son-of-a" Angelina murmured to herself as George told her to be quiet.  
  
"What kind of brooms do they ride?" Harry asked.  
  
Oliver unfolded the paper again. "Sorry about that. Um, the keeper has a Comet Two-Seventy, the chasers have Nimbus 2000's, beaters have Comet Two-Seventy, and the Seeker has a Nimbus 2001. That's not much of a challenge." Oliver said.  
  
"So what exactly are we supposed to worry about?" Kris asked.  
  
"Their chasers are a lot bigger." Oliver told her. Kris didn't blink for 10 seconds.  
  
"You mean, they are all taller than me?" Alex asked.  
  
"Uhhh, I think so. No wait, Harkman is about the same height as you and Richardson is probably slightly taller than Kris. But you don't have to worry about it too much. They are a lot slower." Oliver assured her.  
  
"Is the beaters any good?" Fred asked.  
  
"Um, there are really slow, but they got power so you have to watch out for that." Oliver told them. "Oh yeah by the way, the game will be this Saturday as usual. And the good thing is, Madam Hooch will be refereeing."  
  
"Good." Fred sighed.  
  
"Hey what are the ranks of the houses so far?" Angelina asked.  
  
"I think Slytherin is up in the lead. I'm not too sure." Alex said.  
  
"Hmmm, ah here it is." Oliver flipped the paper. "Hufflepuff will be playing Slytherin after us. Hufflepuff lost to Ravenclaw though. Ah, Slytherin has beaten Ravenclaw. So their records should be, Hufflepuff, 1 lost and no wins, Ravenclaw, 1 win and 1 lost, Slytherin, 1 win and 1 lost, and Gryffindor, a very clean 2 wins. Looks like we have a chance, a very big chance." Oliver smiled. He wrapped up the paper. "And that's all. And before I forget, there will be practice all week at the usual time. Good night all."  
  
Everyone left to their dormitories and went to sleep. The whole week they practiced. They did the same drills and all of them mostly perfected it. Fred and George were working extra hard on hitting the bludgers as hard as they can.  
  
  
  
Saturday morning came, and the whole team when down to breakfast early as usual. Meanwhile, Draco and Cho were talking near the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Do you have the torches?" Cho asked.  
  
"Of course. We'll light them up later. Make sure they hit the end of the brooms." Draco reminded her.  
  
"I'll make sure that all of them fall." Cho agreed.  
  
After breakfast, they all went back to the common room. Melanie and Cristen passed by Fred and George, but they didn't say anything.  
  
"Come on you two, you both can't be down. I need you two today. Besides, you could always get them back." Oliver cheered them up.  
  
"Are you serious?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah of course. Who says you can't?" Oliver asked. Fred and George started to think and suddenly they both started laughing.  
  
Later, they all went down to the locker room. They all changed into their scarlet robes. Oliver didn't have to say a speech, so they all just went to the entrance gate.  
  
Alex started leaning against the wall. She moaned. "Owwww. Ugghhhh." She almost collapsed. Oliver caught her.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" He asked. She rubbed her forehead.  
  
"Yeah. I'm alright. I can still play." Alex told him.  
  
The gates opened and then they all flew into the air. Everyone was cheering and Lee Jordan was again with the magic microphone.  
  
"Hello!!! Welcome to the Quidditch match of Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor!!!" Jordan announced to the crowd. Madam Hooch was standing next to the crate.  
  
"Captains!! Shake hands!!" Madam Hooch told Cedric and Oliver.  
  
"I hope he gets knocked off his broom. Cedric, that sick bastard." Angelina whispered to Alex. They both giggled.  
  
"The captains Oliver Wood and Cedric Diggory shake hands. They all mount their brooms. The bludgers are erupted, and so goes the Golden Snitch. Madam Hooch takes the quaffle, and it is released!!! The chasers fight for it, and Dana Richardson takes the quaffle!! She goes for the goal, and Alexandra Levons stops her! The quaffle now is in Angelina Johnson's hands. Can't escape from a Firebolt!! Johnson passes it to Mei, loops Ryan Harkman, and scores!! First 10 points to Gryffindor!!" Lee said as he put the score down. The Gryffindors cheered and cheered.  
  
Draco and Cho were on the ground, hiding from everybody. They had unlighted torches with them, and were looking up at all times.  
  
"The quaffle goes to Aaron Markson, passes it to Harkman, to Richardson, goes for the goal, blocked by Wood!!!! And the quaffle goes to Gryffindor again!! We could be seeing a 3rd straight win for Gryffindor today!!! Mei with the quaffle, speeding up and leaves all three chasers, fakes the goal, quick pass to Levons, and she scores!!! 10 points to Gryffindor!! Gryffindor is on a role!!! And the quaffle goes to Richardson, Mei right by her side, with a quick decision passes far to Harkman. He gets hit by a bludger from Fred Weasley and Johnson gets the quaffle. She passes it to Levons, then to Mei, and back to Johnson, and she scores!!! The score is Gryffindor 30 and Hufflepuff…none." Jordan broke out a little laugh but Professor McGonagall scolded him.  
  
Draco and Cho were waiting. "I think it's time we should start burning." Draco said grinning evilly. They took one torch.  
  
"Who are we going to get first?" Cho asked handing the torch over.  
  
"We'll get Wood first." Draco said. Cho took out her wand and lit the torch.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" She said as the lit torch levitated. Then she says, "Waddiwasi!" The torch went through the air lighting up Oliver's robe. The torch then burned up and disappeared. He tried to put it out, but Dana Richardson scored. Draco and Cho laughed. Hermione and Ron had binoculars.  
  
"Where did that fire come from?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It came from down there!" Ron pointed out.  
  
"I think we better check." Hermione said as they both went out of the stands.  
  
"Next?" Cho asked. Draco pulled out another torch.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was already fighting for the snitch with Cedric Diggory. Alex scored another 10 points for Gryffindor. Then Draco and Cho saw Harry reaching for the snitch.  
  
"Oh no you're not Potter!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Don't! You'll hurt him!" Cho said.  
  
"Shut up and do it!" Draco yelled at her. She levitated the torch and shot it at the tip of Harry's robe as it then was burning up. He saw it and took off his robe, but Cedric had enough time to catch the snitch. Hufflepuff won. The Hufflepuffs cheered as they got their first win, and the Gryffindors were silent as they had their first loss.  
  
Draco pulled out his wand. "Cruciatus!" He yelled out pointing at Alex and then to Kris.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Alex and Kris yelled as they both fell off their brooms. They were both about to land 10 feet above the ground, but Draco struck them. They both lied on the ground, unconscious. Oliver flew straight to Alex, so did Harry to Kris.  
  
"What happened?!" Oliver asked Angelina.  
  
"They were right behind me, then a big light flashed. Then they screamed and fell." Angelina told him. Oliver checked if Alex was breathing, she hardly was. Same happened to Kris. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore came rushing down.  
  
"What has happened?" McGonagall asked. Angelina explained to both of them.  
  
"Oh my, we must take them both to the infirmary." Dumbledore said as he put them both on levitating beds.  
  
"Why did this happen?" Harry asked Oliver.  
  
"I don't know. But I have a feeling it has to do with Malfoy." Oliver answered.  
  
"Malfoy!? If it was him, why did he attack Kris and Alex? Why couldn't he just attack you or me?" Harry asked.  
  
"That's what I like to know." Oliver said.  
  
Meanwhile, Cho and Draco were talking and they saw Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Well, well, well, how predictable. It's Malfoy and Cho-bacca Chang." Ron said.  
  
"Shut up Weasley!" Malfoy yelled.  
  
"Just wait till we both tell Professor McGonagall on both of you." Hermione warned them.  
  
"Shut up Mudblood!!!" Cho said as she took out her wand.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Ron said as he took Cho's wand.  
  
Then Draco pulled out his wand, but Hermione took his wand. Then Ron and Hermione started running. 


	11. Believe Us or Not

Now this is getting really serious. And for the second straight time, Alex goes to the hospital wing!!! Beats Oliver for that matter. Anyways, the story is getting much deeper into the plot! This is the part when I get excited too… hehe. Enjoy!!!!  
  
Believe Us or Not  
  
Ron and Hermione ran to the Hospital Wing. They both still had Cho's and Draco's wands with them. Oliver and the rest of the team were waiting outside the door.  
  
"Can we go inside?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
"No. Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall are talking to Madam Pomfrey about the sudden 'flash' that struck them." Harry told them.  
  
"We could go inside later." Oliver said. He saw that they were carrying extra wands. "Whose wands are those?" he asked.  
  
"Oh these. These are Malfoy's and Cho's wands. We both think they caused the fire and the big 'flash' on Alex and Kris." Ron answered.  
  
"Malfoy and Cho?! They both did this!?" Oliver stood straight.  
  
"We think so. They both had torches that looked like the ones that were flying around." Hermione answered.  
  
Oliver punched the wall. "I'm going to get him!" Oliver yelled.  
  
"Oliver calm down!" Fred and George tried to calm him down. Oliver sank to the floor.  
  
"They're right Oliver. You can't release your anger just yet! You have to wait!" Hermione told him.  
  
"She's right Oliver. I know how you feel, but just don't let it out yet. Malfoy's going to get in big trouble." Harry assured him. The door opened.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!! We have to tell you something!!!" Ron told him.  
  
"What is it Mr. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked coming from behind.  
  
"Malfoy and Cho did it!! They were down on the ground shooting the fire and caused the big flash on Alex and Kris!!" Ron said taking a breath.  
  
"Oh my." She said as she covered her mouth.  
  
"Is this true?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes it is sir! We went down there and they were there, they cast everything!!" Hermione said.  
  
"Are you sure it was them?" McGonagall asked. They both nodded.  
  
"Well, we'll have to talk to their house advisers. We'll have to ask them where were their students during the match. In the meantime, all of you must attend to your daily schedule. We must not worry about anything for now. We have a theory of what happened to Alexandra and Kris, but we are not too sure about it." Dumbledore instructed them.  
  
"What?! We can't just go on like this?!" Oliver tried to reason with him.  
  
"Mr. Wood, I know what you and Mr. Potter are going through, but both of you must not worry about this all the time. You two must go on. I give permission for both of you to visit the Hospital Wing whenever it's not class hours. You may all go inside if you wish." Dumbledore walked away. They all sighed and went inside.  
  
Alex and Kris were lying down. They were both so still, and it looked like they were petrified. Oliver went straight to Alex and was about to hold her hand.  
  
"Wait! Don't touch her!!" Madam Pomfrey warned them. "You must keep them untouched therefore we don't know what happened to them. My deepest apologies, but it's for the best."  
  
Oliver looked at Alex. It looked like she has been asleep for over a hundred years. Kris for that matter, looked a little different. She was too looking petrified, but she was extremely pale. Alex looked like she was…dead. But of course, she wasn't. It was too terrible to look at them. There was something about Alex that really was so different from Kris other than looking dead, part of Alex's hair grew gray. Her hair was normally a blondish brown color, but the gray streaks struck them.  
  
"Why is Alex's hair a little bit gray? Kris' hair is just normal." Angelina wondered.  
  
"Yeah, don't you think Oliver?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. This is really weird. Why does Alex's hair turn gray but Kris' doesn't?" Oliver was left clueless. Everyone for that matter. Everyone else left for lunch except Harry and Oliver. They both sat in a chair beside their girls.  
  
"What do you think happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have no idea. But it sure did Alex badly. For some reason, she's turning pale." Oliver said. "Where is Madam Pomfrey? She's supposed to be here."  
  
"I'll go check for her. Can you watch Kris for me too?" Harry asked as he got up his chair.  
  
"Sure." Oliver said.  
  
Harry went outside the door looking for Madam Pomfrey. She spotted her near the stairs coming his way. "Madam Pomfrey!!" He yelled down the hall. She rushed to Harry.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"It looks like Alex is getting pale. You have to check her!" Harry said. When they got in, Oliver was standing instead of sitting.  
  
"Harry!!! Alex is getting white!!!" Oliver yelled. They all saw Alex. She was turning too pale. Her hair got a lot grayer, but her face was still the same. It was her skin color and hair that was changing. Madam Pomfrey ran outside to look for Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore. When they got there, they both gasped.  
  
"Albus, it can't be." McGonagall was struck.  
  
"They were hit by the Cruciatus spell. But it looks like Alexandra has something that Kris doesn't have. Alexandra should be kept alone from now on. This is probably the first time students have been struck by the Cruciatus spell." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Is Alex a lot vulnerable?" Oliver asked.  
  
"No she isn't. She pretty much the same, but something wonders around my head." McGonagall was biting her lip. Then her head rose. "Wood, isn't it your family has the Marinet?"  
  
"Marinet?" he asked.  
  
"The necklace that holds great power but never was to be released. It changes color at certain moments." She added.  
  
"Oh yes, why?" he asked.  
  
"Was she wearing it?" she asked.  
  
"Yes she was, do you think that it was changing colors, it symbolized a very terrible event will occur?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Exactly Wood. What color was it?" she asked.  
  
"It changed to green the last time we saw it." Oliver replied.  
  
"That symbolizes a warning to danger. This is going to be hard to cure her." She told him.  
  
"Professor! Malfoy wants the Marinet. Lucius Malfoy visited my family's home looking for it. He wants Draco to get it for him!" Oliver said.  
  
Professor Dumbledore gasped. "Oh my. This is very serious." He sat down. "We have to get all the teachers to help in this. This is really serious. We can't afford to have that much visitors coming here. It will be quite easy to restore Kris, but not Alex. Since she was the last one who wore the necklace, she posses the extra power inside the necklace. I assume you wore it before she did am I right?"  
  
"Yes sir." Oliver answered.  
  
"For now we must all go. We can't stay here any longer. We will do our best to get both of them restored. Come now, we must eat." Professor McGonagall led them out the door. Oliver and Harry looked at Alex and Kris. They both didn't want to leave, but it was the most devastating news they have ever heard. 


	12. A Cure?

I'm sorry for taking too long writing this. I couldn't continue because I left my zip disk at a friend's house. And I know the story is getting weird, but I guess that's how I want it a little. Okay…now this is really serious. *Wipes the sweat off her face. Damn this story is getting closer and closer. Will there be a Quidditch Final? This story is really long, but I guess I enjoy it!!! So, enjoy the story!!!!  
  
A Cure?  
  
The next day at breakfast, Oliver and Harry went down to the Entrance Hall. They both saw Draco and Cho laughing. Oliver rushed down the stairs and pushed Draco towards the wall.  
  
"You! You did this to Alex!!" Oliver said slowly squeezing his neck. Harry pushed Cho to the wall beside Draco.  
  
"What is your problem?! What do you want?!" Harry yelled at her.  
  
"Just you Harry." Cho grinned.  
  
"Shut the fuck up you slut!" Harry yelled.  
  
"You hurt Alex again, and you'll wish that you never lived." Oliver choked him.  
  
Draco said struggling, "If you wish to kill me, you're girlfriend will die first." Oliver released him slowly. "I thought so. I love her more than you do, and she does not deserve a git like you." Draco chuckled. Oliver almost threw a punch at his face. "What Wood?! You going to throw a punch?! Well, you can't. All your anger will be nothing. You'll be sorry that you gave the necklace to Alex." Draco and Cho laughed.  
  
"How did" Oliver thought.  
  
"I know that? Well well, just a little notification. Obviously you don't know what the Marinet does. Now you'll never know how to cure her. Anyways, we have to go. Don't want to be late for breakfast." Draco and Cho grinned as they walked away.  
  
"What the Marinet does? What did he mean by that?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know. But I have a feeling he's up to something again." Oliver said as they both walked to the Gryffindor table. On the Slytherin side, Draco was eating his breakfast.  
  
"Hey Draco, are you still eyeing on that Alex girl?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Why do you care?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering if you'd like to" Pansy was cut off.  
  
"Like to what? Go with you?! Never in the right mind Parkinson! And I have something to tell you. I love Alexandra Levons!! And you can't do anything!" Draco laughed. Pansy kept quiet as she turned red. Suddenly, the mail came. Draco received another letter. After Alex and Kris were unconscious, Draco sent a letter to his father.  
  
Draco,  
  
Very good I see. Now, Dumbledore will eventually find a cure for both of them. Now, I want you to kidnap Levons once she awakes. She will take a lot longer than the other girl, but you really should get Levons. Of course, you must get the Marinet from her. She will be weak without the Marinet. After you kidnap her, bring her to the Forbidden Forest. But of course, once you hear that she is restoring, you must send me a letter. I have got to go now, do a good job.  
  
Father  
  
On the Gryffindor side, it was quite silent. Oliver and Harry hadn't said anything. They have been so speechless and Oliver always was thinking so hard. Suddenly he talked.  
  
"Um Hermione?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Um yeah?" Hermione answered after she was talking to Ron.  
  
"Uhhh, have you ever heard of a really special necklace called the Marinet?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Um I think so. Why do you ask?" She asked.  
  
"Um, well, it's just that I'm taking that up in one of my classes." Oliver thought of an excuse. "Do you understand what it does?"  
  
"Um a little. All I know is that holds a deep power. The one who wears it is given extra power. When not worn, it lessens the damage of magic done to you. So like for example, when you are hit with the Cruciatus curse, you get hurt extra. When you are wearing it when it is cast on you, you don't really get hurt. But only one family in the whole Magic world can wear it, but I don't know what's that family though. Yeah, that's about it." Hermione said.  
  
"She knows a lot doesn't she. Its good that she tutors me nowadays." Ron gave her a kiss. Oliver smiled.  
  
"Thanks for the info." Oliver said. After breakfast, they went to the common room. Then they went to their first classes. Oliver had Potions Class. In the middle of the class, Professor McGonagall knocked on the dungeon door.  
  
"Excuse me Professor Snape, may I please borrow Wood?" she asked.  
  
"I suppose so. Go on Wood." Snape awkwardly moved his neck.  
  
"What is it Professor?" Oliver asked.  
  
"We will be going to the Hospital Wing. Professor Dumbledore would like to talk to you." She replied as they went through the corridors. In a few minutes, they reached the Hospital Wing. Inside, Professor Dumbledore was with Harry, standing in front of the beds Alex and Kris were lying on.  
  
"Ah Oliver. I have good news for both of you." He greeted.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"We have a cure for both of them. But Alex will take a little while. About 3 days later than Kris." He announced.  
  
"A cure?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Yes, a cure. They would just have to take in a potion that the whole faculty has all worked on. Alex's potion is a lot stronger, but they should be healthy afterwards. But not assured in hours." He answered.  
  
"But of course, you won't be able to visit them this whole week. By next week, you will be allowed." Professor McGonagall told them.  
  
"Oh ok." Harry nodded. Harry went back to class. Oliver stayed behind.  
  
"Um, Professor Dumbledore, may I ask a question?" Oliver asked. Dumbledore's eyebrows lifted above his half-moon spectacles and looked at Oliver.  
  
"Um, I was just wondering. Is there something the Marinet has besides extra power?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Ah. Yes I believe so. It reacts to a certain sign." He answered.  
  
"A sign?" Oliver asked. Professor McGonagall sat down on a chair.  
  
"Oliver, you must listen carefully. The Marinet has like, a life of it's own. I guess you could put it in that way. When a certain sign is sensed, it must be brought away from it. That sign is a tattoo, a tattoo that has the drawing of an eye. The eye, is marked black. The eye looks like a lion's eye with a snake's eye mixed together. That tattoo, is the most danger to the Marinet." Dumbledore told him.  
  
"And do you know who has that tattoo?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Oh no. We don't know at all. But the person who has that tattoo, is born with it. That he or she who has it, is the one who is attracted to the one who wears the Marinet. But, that person with the tattoo is never to be with the one who bears the Marinet. But of course, this is what the creators of the Marinet predicted. And it will come only once. Those creators, are your ancestors." Dumbledore said.  
  
Oliver thought about a lot of things. "Um, thank you Professor Dumbledore. I will be heading off to class now. Goodbye." Oliver went out the door.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked up at Dumbledore. "Albus, do you have the most biggest feeling on who has that tattoo?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know Minerva. But I feel that it is a Slytherin." He answered.  
  
"The combination of the lion and snake's eye. It must be a Slytherin, a slytherin who desires the most of Alexandra. I think the eye must be around somewhere." She said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes Minerva, I believe so." He agreed.  
  
Later that day, Oliver, Harry, and the Weasley twins went to Professor McGonagall's office.  
  
"Good-afternoon to all of you. What is it that you want?" she asked as she folded her hands on her papers.  
  
"Professor, what will happen to the Quidditch Final?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Ah good question." She said as she pulled out a paper. "It is very noticeable that Gryffindor is going to the finals. But we don't know when it is going to be held."  
  
"How's the statistics Professor?" Fred asked. She showed them the record.  
  
Gryffindor: 2 wins, 1 loss  
  
Slytherin: 1 win, 1 loss  
  
Ravenclaw: 1 win, 1 loss  
  
Hufflepuff: 1 win, 1 loss  
  
"Whoa. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff are all tied!" Harry said.  
  
"There will be matches for those three teams. The team who stays, plays in the Finals." Professor McGonagall answered.  
  
"So it will be about, 3 weeks?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Um, I think Madam Hooch is planning to make the playoffs on one single day. All three will battle it off in one day. But the teams were given a fair amount of practice." She replied.  
  
"That's going to be hard." George commented.  
  
"And most likely, 2 weeks after, will be the finals." She added.  
  
"Alright. Thank you Professor." Oliver said as they all left. Outside, Fred and George saw Melanie and Cristen.  
  
"Um, I think you two should talk to them." Harry suggested. Oliver nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Fred agreed. They ran after Melanie and Cristen.  
  
"Um, hi." They greeted. Melanie and Cristen stopped walking.  
  
"What do you guys want?" Melanie asked.  
  
"We just wanted to apologize. We are so sorry for embarrassing both of you, and thinking it was funny." Fred told them.  
  
"And not to mention, it wasn't meant to spill on both of you. But we are truly sorry." George added. Melanie and Cristen looked at each other.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it's ok." Cristen said. Fred and George smiled.  
  
"We kind of over-reacted, so we're sorry too." Melanie said.  
  
"Come on, let's get back to the common room." Fred said. They all started walking through the corridors. 


	13. The Awakening

Chapter 13 already? I can't even keep track with the chapters. Oh yeah, it's Dark Forest, not Forbidden Forest (I have no idea where I got it). Anyways, on to the story. Enjoy!  
  
The Awakening  
  
The next day, Alex and Kris were given the potion to cure them. Oliver and Harry became excited that they would get to see their girlfriends again. But their excitement slipped through another's ear. Draco, who just passed by Harry as he was telling Ron and Hermione the good news, overheard the news. He immediately wrote a letter to his father and sent it.  
  
The next morning, Draco received a letter from his father again.  
  
Draco,  
  
Good job I see. She will probably wake two days from now which is Thursday. Once she is awake, make sure that she's wearing the Marinet. Then snatch her and bring her to the Dark Forest Thursday at midnight. You must get her to there without being caught. You may bring someone else if you'd like. We can use them for extra power of course. See you Thursday night.  
  
Father  
  
After breakfast, Draco met Cho in the Entrance hall. Draco told her all about it.  
  
"But where is the Marinet?" Cho asked.  
  
"We'll find out." Draco said.  
  
Later, Professor McGonagall came to Oliver's Charms class. They talked outside the door. But Cho was walking back to class when she saw them. She decided to eavesdrop.  
  
"Wood, after school I would like you to bring the Marinet to the Hospital Wing. Once Alexandra wakes, the Marinet will help her get used to herself." Professor McGonagall told him. Cho had her eyes wide open and decided to go to her class.  
  
Later at lunch, Cho told Draco about it.  
  
"So Alex would be wearing the Marinet already?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah she will. We won't have a problem for that anymore." Cho assured him. They both grinned evilly.  
  
After school, Oliver and Harry went to the Hospital Wing. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore stood in front of the two beds. Oliver and Harry saw Alex and Kris. They were getting better. Oliver put the Marinet around Alex's neck. He noticed that her hair was turning back to normal and her skin color was going back to normal. The same with Kris. She looked fully restored.  
  
"Um Professor Dumbledore? When do you think Kris will wake up?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hmmm, she could wake up later today. She's restoring health very fast." He answered.  
  
In a few minutes while Oliver was talking to Harry, Kris moved a little bit. Harry ran to the side of Kris' bed. She opened her eyes.  
  
"Kris!" Harry said as she kissed her on her forehead. Harry didn't care if the Headmaster and Headmistress were watching, he missed her so much. Kris wiped her eyes.  
  
"Harry?" Kris moaned.  
  
"Yeah?" he said.  
  
She took a deep breath. "It's been a while."  
  
"A long while. You've been unconscious for so long. Like about, 3 days. But I'm glad you're okay." Harry told her. Kris rested her head on the pillow.  
  
"Well, that's good that you're awake now. All we have to do now, is just make sure that Alex is safe restoring. Potter, you may come back here later tonight before dinner. She would be ready and safe to go back to her regular schedule by then. Now you two must go now, go on." Professor McGonagall told them. After they went outside, Harry was smiling. Oliver had a sort of half smile.  
  
"Hey aren't you happy that Alex is going to get well?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well yeah. But Kris is already awake and she gets to spend time with you tonight." Oliver said.  
  
"Hey, she'll wake up. Don't worry about it." Harry told him. Oliver nodded. They both went up Gryffindor Tower. Once they reached the common room, they saw Fred and George talking to Melanie and Cristen. Then Ron and Hermione were sitting together reading their Charms book.  
  
"Hey Oliver! Come join us!" Fred invited him as they were laughing. Oliver walked towards them and sat on a chair.  
  
"Hey so how's Alex?" George asked.  
  
"Oh she's getting better." He answered.  
  
"It's definitely Malfoy and Cho right?" Fred asked. Oliver nodded.  
  
"Everyone knows it's Malfoy. We've seen him and Cho meeting up in the Entrance Hall usually before breakfast." Melanie added.  
  
"Yeah. Everyone noticed that he's been getting tons of letters from his father too. I say his father is crazy." Cristen agreed.  
  
"Yeah well, I kind of knew that already. But I guess it's good that my brain was reminded." Oliver said. Two hours later, Oliver and Harry went to the Hospital Wing. When they got there, they saw Kris sitting on a chair wearing her robe.  
  
"Kris!" Harry ran to her. She stood up slowly and they embraced each other.  
  
"I miss that hug." Kris told him. Harry gave her a long kiss. Oliver was beside Alex's bed, staring at her. Kris then saw Oliver. "What's wrong Oliver?"  
  
Oliver stared at Alex. He sighed. "Nothing. I'm alright. Come on, we have to go to dinner." The three went to the Great Hall. Oliver sat down on his usual side, with a space that was always for Alex. Oliver ate his dinner quietly while Harry and Kris talked. Melanie and Cristen started to sit with Fred and George. They talked too. Angelina usually talks to Alicia. Oliver was alone. Everyone's special person was there, either a friend or a boy/girlfriend. He missed Alex, and he wanted her back in his life.  
  
After dinner, Oliver went straight up to bed. But before opening the door, he thought of something. Since everyone was in the common room, it wouldn't hurt to go to the girl's dormitory. He went to Alex's dormitory. He knocked, and then entered. No one was there. He went straight to the four-post with the trunk that was marked, AJ (Alexandra Jeneva). He saw beside the bed, a picture of him and Alex at his house. It wasn't the kind of pictures that didn't move, but at least it had both of them together. He then took her pillow. He smelled the scent of Alex's hair. It was so fragrant, and it was so refreshing. He decided to take it to his dormitory and sleep on it that night.  
  
  
  
Thursday came, and after school Oliver and the rest of the team went to the Hospital Wing. Some of them were worried if she looked different. Then they went inside, and saw Alex awake on her bed.  
  
"Sean?" she moaned.  
  
"Alex!" he ran to her side and he gave her a kiss and she put her hand on his cheek. "Are you feeling okay now?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, much better. Did Kris tell you how it felt to get hurt by a strong spell?" she asked as she tried to sit up.  
  
"Oh I forgot to tell them." Kris said.  
  
"Oh I guess I'll tell them. Well, Professor Dumbledore was just here and he said we got hit with the Cruciatus curse. The way it felt, it was really cold. It was like everything inside your body was hurting. Everything was like it was burning, but outside it felt so cold. Then suddenly, you're body just reacts to it and can't handle it because it never has gone through that kind of curse and we are still young." Alex said.  
  
"You could still remember all that?" Angelina asked. Alex nodded.  
  
"It did hurt, a lot." Kris said. Suddenly Madam Pomfrey walks in.  
  
"Oh all of you have to go now. She may go back after dinner. She will have her dinner here. No off you go all of you." She chased them away. Oliver kissed Alex goodbye and left.  
  
When they all went to dinner, they were all happy. Oliver was really excited and started talking again. Cho passed by and waited for Draco in the Entrance Hall. When Draco arrived, he was carrying a knapsack.  
  
"Looks like she is awake." Cho said.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Draco said as they both went to the Hospital Wing. No one knew about their plan. Until Harry noticed something.  
  
"Oliver! Don't you notice anything on the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables?" Harry told him. Oliver looked around.  
  
"Where's Cho and Malfoy?!" Oliver said.  
  
"They're gone!" Harry said.  
  
"Uh oh. I think they must've heard that Alex is awake. They could be going to the Hospital Wing to get her!" Kris told them.  
  
"That's it." Oliver rose off the table. "I'm leaving." Suddenly Harry got off too.  
  
"I'm going too. After what Cho has done, I'll make sure she won't get away with it anymore." Harry said. Kris was about to follow but Harry stopped her. "Kris, you just got well. I can't afford to get you hurt." Kris stayed. Oliver and Harry ran out the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore saw them. They gave each other a look and rose off their seats as well to follow them.  
  
Meanwhile Draco and Cho were already in the Hospital Wing. 


	14. The Snatch

Hey that flame wasn't nice. Besides, who cares if you think this story is retarded (anyways I took it off the review page)? My chapter 1 is kind of edited because some people just like to be so snobbish (F*** you Flamette!)…….okay. Um hi! Okay it's chapter 14. Draco and Cho are in the Hospital Wing already! You think Oliver and Harry will make it in time? Well you got to read to find out! Enjoy! R & R!!!!  
  
The Snatch  
  
Draco opened the door and found Alex sleeping. Cho followed inside and locked the door and put a chair to hold the knob. Draco went next to Alex. He felt her cheek and kissed her lips. He wanted to do that in a long time. She moved slightly and Cho mutters something, holding up her wand. Alex suddenly is fast asleep again.  
  
"Why did you do that?!" Draco suddenly yelled at her.  
  
"You told me too." Cho said.  
  
"You imbecile can't you see I was enjoying something? How would you feel if I did that to your Potter?!" He raised an eyebrow. Cho sighed. Cho put a note saying, "You will never find us, and Alex will be forbidden to you forever after the moon calls the sun ahead of time." Suddenly they heard banging on the door, it was Oliver and Harry.  
  
"Open the door Malfoy!" Oliver yelled as he kicked the door. "Alohomora!" he said. But the knob still wouldn't open. The chair was still holding the door.  
  
"It's Oliver and Harry." Cho said.  
  
"They won't be saving anyone." Draco said as he got his wand and pulled away the chair. Before Oliver and Harry could do anything, Cho and Draco muttered, "Petrificus Totalus!" at both of them. Oliver and Harry dropped to the ground. Draco then went back to Alex. He muttered, "Mobilicorpus!". Alex was lying on a levitating bed. "Come on! Let's get out of here before anyone else comes."  
  
Draco and Cho fled. They ran to the potions dungeon. Alex was still floating. "What are we going to do? Someone is obviously going to find Oliver and Harry laying there in the Hospital Wing floor." Cho said.  
  
Draco looked at the clock. It was 8:30. It was long before midnight. "We have to hide somewhere. We'll stay here for a while."  
  
Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore arrived at the Hospital Wing. They found Oliver and Harry petrified on the floor.  
  
"Oh my!" Professor McGonagall gasped. Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands and Oliver and Harry were able to move.  
  
"Whoa! Where are Malfoy and Cho?!" Harry yelled. Oliver was feeling his hands if he really was awake.  
  
"They're gone, with Alex." Oliver said as he got up.  
  
"Malfoy and Chang? They kidnapped Alexandra?" Professor McGonagall asked. They both nodded.  
  
"The best is to make sure the other students won't know about this. If they find out, they will start siding up, especially the Slytherins. So as much as possible, we must keep it quiet. After all the houses are in their common rooms, then we act." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
Oliver saw the bed Alex was on. Alex was gone, and so was the Marinet, but he found the note. "Hey, they left a note." Oliver said. They all went to look at it. " 'You will never find us, and Alex will be forbidden to you forever after the moon calls the sun ahead of time.' What does that mean besides Alex being kidnapped?"  
  
"I don't know. But obviously they're saying that we can't have Alex back. Maybe that's all they're trying to say." Harry assumed.  
  
"It might mean something, but for now you two must eat your dinner. You can't rescue someone on an empty stomach. Go on now." Professor McGonagall ordered them. Oliver and Harry went back to the Great Hall. Most students were already done eating. They sat down and tried to eat.  
  
"What happened?" Fred asked.  
  
"They took Alex." Oliver said.  
  
"Well what are you sitting here for?" George asked.  
  
"We can't show that Malfoy and Cho has kidnapped Alex or else they will be siding up with each other, especially the Slytherins." Oliver whispered. Fred and George nodded.  
  
"But you are going to go after them right?" Kris asked.  
  
"Of course, we're not going to let Malfoy or Cho get away with it." Harry said. Oliver and Harry stopped eating because they couldn't eat while thinking of the bad things Malfoy and Cho could be doing.  
  
Suddenly, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall come in the Great Hall and take their seats. Five minutes later, the houses had to go back to their towers. The faculty all talked about the current incident.  
  
"Draco Malfoy from Slytherin and Cho Chang from Ravenclaw, has committed a major offense. Now, they have kidnapped Alexandra Levons in the Hospital Wing. All teachers, we must search the school. We will all go in pairs. I will be going with you Serverus, to make sure I will have to confirm something during the search about your student. The rest of you, pair up with one another and search in different parts of the school. It is already 9:00. we must make haste." Professor Dumbledore instructed.  
  
They all paired up and discussed where to go and they all went separate ways. Meanwhile, Oliver and Harry were in the common room trying to figure out if the note meant something.  
  
"I keep reading it again and again, but I can't make it up." Oliver said.  
  
"Me neither." Harry agreed.  
  
"Hey let me try." Hermione said as she got the note from Harry. She read it carefully. "After the moon calls the sun ahead of time? I don't really get it. All I know it has something to do with time." She said.  
  
"Moon calls the sun ahead of time…" Oliver thought. "That time should be later."  
  
Harry suddenly sat up. "I think it means midnight!"  
  
"Midnight? The moon calls the sun…oh yeah! At midnight, it's the next day! So the moon calls the sun ahead of time so the sun will rise a bit later!" Oliver agreed.  
  
"Good Harry." Kris complimented.  
  
"So we got some parts done. So they're saying that you have until midnight." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah." Oliver.  
  
"Hey Oliver, where do you think they have taken Alex?" Angelina asked. Oliver shrugged and shook his head.  
  
"We should check all the words if they mean anything." Oliver said. They all read it again and came across the word forbidden.  
  
"You think forbidden means anything besides illegal?" George asked.  
  
"It might mean something." Harry said.  
  
Everyone was silent for about 2 minutes. Then Fred broke the silence. "The 3rd Corridor is forbidden." Fred said.  
  
"Maybe it means something that is forbidden, and that place is where they have taken Alex." Kris said.  
  
"Yeah, somewhere where students could never go to." Hermione said.  
  
They thought about it again. "The Chamber of Secrets?" George asked.  
  
"No way. They can't speak Parseltongue and they need that to get through." Ron said.  
  
"A place where we would or could ever go to…"Harry said. In 3 minutes, Oliver broke the silence.  
  
"The Dark Forest!" Oliver said. They all thought about it. "We would never go there, we can't go there, and besides, that's a perfect place to be! And you noticed how Malfoy kept getting letters from his father?"  
  
"Then his father must be in the Dark Forest waiting for him!" Angelina said. Everyone agreed.  
  
"Then we have to go to the Dark Forest, before midnight." Oliver said. Oliver and Harry went to their dormitories to get changed into more comfortable clothes. 


	15. Forbidden Forest

I am so sorry for keeping you guys so long!!! My computer was so f*cked up I couldn't continue. Please accept my deepest apologies. Well okay now let's get back to the story. Yes yes I know suspense is killing all of you (well I know you're not going to die or anything) and here's the chapter! So Harry and Oliver are going to the Forbidden Forest! Great place to go huh? Enjoy!!!  
  
Forbidden Forest  
  
Oliver and Harry got dressed as quickly as they can. It's 10:45 and they needed to hurry. They went down to the common room and met Percy.  
  
"I have just received a message that Professor McGonagall will be coming here to talk to both of you. So you must not go anywhere until she comes." Percy told them.  
  
"Sure." Harry said. Ten minutes later, Professor McGonagall went through the door.  
  
"Wood! Potter!" she called out as they both ran to her. "We couldn't find any sign of Malfoy, Chang, or Alexandra."  
  
"Professor, we might have found out where they are headed." Harry said. Then Oliver explained about the note and how they solved the little puzzle.  
  
"Oh my. Boys this is a very dangerous situation. You know that you are forbidden to go there, and why must you insist on going?" she asked.  
  
Oliver felt so stressed. "Professor, ever since I was little I took care of her. I can't just leave her now, and this is a really bad situation in which she could just die." He said. She nodded and turned to Harry.  
  
"Well, Malfoy has been getting me in to trouble. And Cho, she has been stalking me since…forever. I can't let them get away with hurting Kris, and Alex is my friend too." Harry told her.  
  
Professor McGonagall took a deep breath. "Ok then. Bring your wands; we're going to the Forbidden Forest. I'll get Hagrid to assist both of you, and maybe, Professor Dumbledore will accompany both of you too. Come on, let's move along now."  
  
They all headed to the Entrance Hall. There they met the whole faculty including Snape. Professor McGonagall explained to the whole faculty about the whole situation. There were gasps ands even bigger shocks. Snape looked like he was about to break down. His favorite student has gone overboard. Yes he shows a lot of dislike to the Gryffindors, but to put the whole school on this situation is just too much. And also the fact of joining forces with a Ravenclaw, very disappointing.  
  
"Very well then. I shall go with Oliver and Harry and Hagrid. All of you please remain prepared." Dumbledore declared. Suddenly everyone was in a commotion.  
  
"But Albus, are you sure you would like to go?" said Professor Trelawney.  
  
"Sibyl, I will be fine. Above all of us, it is I who should witness the true event itself am I right?" Dumbledore stated. Everyone agreed. "It's settled then. I shall go with Oliver, Harry, and Hagrid to the Forbidden Forest." He snapped his fingers and in a split second he was wearing a black cloak with moons on it.  
  
They exited the Entrance Hall and to the exterior of the castle. They stopped by Hagrid's hut before they entered the forest. "Are yer' all ready now?" Oliver and Harry shook their heads. "Professor?"  
  
"As always Hagrid." Dumbledore said as they went into the dark forest. Each of them took out their wands and said, "Lumos!" Their wands lighted up the darkness. Hagrid led the way into the deep forest. They heard sounds and the wind blew the leaves off the bushes. For the first ten minutes, they had no luck. Suddenly, they heard voices.  
  
"So Father, what exactly are we going to do?" a familiar voice asked. It was Draco. They came to the scene, hiding behind a couple of shrubs and bushes. They saw Alex, tilting her head, as she was still asleep. She was tied to an enormous Cedar Tree. There was a group of wood set in front of her, and stood before her, were two unlighted candles, red and green. In the other end, Cho was sitting on a large log. Draco then sat beside her.  
  
"So is he going to explain?" she asked. Draco nodded. Lucius was taking out a flask filled with a bluish-greenish liquid. He held it up to Draco and Cho's faces.  
  
"This is what we use to light the fire. This is called the Quorent potion." Lucius said.  
  
"But Father, can't we just light up the fire with magic?" Draco asked.  
  
"We could, but that's what we don't want to just do. This potion will bring out the power of the Marinet. I recommend that both of you take of those uncomfortable robes, it's going to get really hot in here. Your robes can catch the fire once it's lighted." He told them. Draco and Cho put their robes aside, still carrying their wands.  
  
"What are we going to do? We can't just intrude." Harry whispered.  
  
"We should wait for a little while." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Wait? But why?" Oliver asked. Harry wasn't sure either.  
  
"Professor's right. We should wait 'till somethin' happens, like a huge explosion or something like that. Best if we don't come in if they still are talkin' 'bout ter plan." Hagrid whispered.  
  
"Exactly. We must wait until they make their move." Dumbledore said very quietly.  
  
"So, when are we going to start?" Cho asked.  
  
"In a few minutes, I'm just double-checking on all the things we need. Draco, she's wearing the Marinet right?" he asked. Draco stood and went towards Alex.  
  
"Of course." He replied. He looked at Alex. She was sleeping so quietly and the Marinet was shining in the moonlight. But he could hardly see her face. He felt her cheek as he drew closer to kiss her. Oliver was about to jump out of the bushes and beat the living crap out of Draco, but Hagrid stopped him.  
  
"You stay put! They see us we're killed!" Hagrid whispered. Oliver didn't want to see Draco kissing his girlfriend. It was the worst thing that could happen.  
  
"Draco! Stop fooling around with the girl!" his father scolded. Cho giggled.  
  
"How are we supposed to wake her up?" Cho asked.  
  
Everything was set. The candles were in place and the wood was all together. They had the Quorent ready to start a fire. "Okay everything is set." Lucius drew out his wand and muttered something, and Alex was half awake. She was talking, but she didn't know what was happening. "You two, gather around here." They all stood around the fire, facing Alex. Lucius first poured the potion on the wood. "On the count of three, we cast the fire charm at the wood. One-two-three! Incendio!"  
  
The fire lit red-orange. It was a large fire. It almost went up to the trees.  
  
"I think they are going to draw out the power!" Oliver whispered. "We have to go now!"  
  
"Just wait a little bit." Dumbledore said.  
  
"She's going to pass out!" Oliver said. Oliver was a little too louder than usual.  
  
"Did you hear that? Someone's here." Cho said. They all kept quiet.  
  
"I don't think I heard anything." Lucius said. "Let's get back to where we were."  
  
They all sighed with relief. "Just wait a little bit, don't worry." Hagrid assured.  
  
"What if I go to the back of the tree and untie Alex? They won't be able to see me. I can sneek quietly without someone turning a head." Harry suggested. Harry was a little skinny and was fast.  
  
"Go ahead Harry, but be very careful. And watch your steps." Dumbledore told him. Harry nodded and crawled quietly to the back of the tree. He was right. He couldn't be seen. It was like no one noticed him. Suddenly, he cracked a twig on his knee.  
  
"What was that?" Cho asked.  
  
"I don't hear anything. It's probably the wind. It's midnight you know." Draco said. Harry stopped for a little while taking a breath. Then, Lucius took the red candle and lit it with the fire with the Quorent. Then Draco's back started to hurt. 


	16. Two Lions, A Snake, and An Eagle

Now moving on with the story. Let me summarize a little okay? Oliver, Harry, Dumbledore, and Hagrid go to the Forbidden Forest and find Lucius, Draco, and Cho. Remember the tattoo of an eye McGonagall and Dumbledore were talking about? Hmmm… Enjoy!!!  
  
Two Lions, A Snake, and An Eagle  
  
Draco suddenly had a nervous breakdown. "Ughh. Father, I feel something stinging on my back." He complained.  
  
Cho checked his back. "There's nothing on you." Draco stood up straight again. His father took the green candle and lit it up. Draco started holding the top corner of his back again. Suddenly, the Marinet was shining green. Meanwhile, Harry was trying to loosen the rope that was holding Alex's hands. Alex was still half-awake. It was like she couldn't fully wake up. While Harry was untying the rope, he could here Alex whispering something.  
  
"I…love…you…Oliver. Please…don't…leave…me…" she was muttering. Harry listened very closely. "I…forgot to tell you…I received a letter…from my mom. She says…we're not…we're not…" she suddenly passed out. The Marinet grew brighter than before. As for Draco's back was stinging even more. Suddenly, Mr. Malfoy took out a book and began to say things.  
  
"Liberatio potentia oriundus..." He read from the book.  
  
"He's going to extract the power!!" Oliver said. He got so furious and drew out his wand. He ran out of the bushes and punched Draco and then his father.  
  
"Ow." Draco rubbed his cheek. Then Dumbledore and Hagrid stood in the dark. Draco, Cho, and his father took out their wands. "You're too late Wood!" Draco chuckled.  
  
"You two deal with him." Lucius told them. Two against one.  
  
"Professor shouldn't we help?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"We must wait. It will get a little serious, and that's when we get in." Dumbledore said. Harry saw that Oliver was alone. Harry decided to help Oliver out. He ran into the scene beside Oliver.  
  
"Harry?!" said Cho surprisingly. Cho was wide-eyed and was very nervous. She didn't want to kill him, she want him for herself again. After breaking up with Cedric, she thought about Harry and noticed that she wanted to be with him again. Meanwhile, Lucius continued with the ritual.  
  
"Magus oculus extraho cunctus potentia oriundus Marinet!" Lucius chanted as he grinned evilly.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Alex awoke with a scream. The Marinet was shining green and Alex's body was flowing with electric bolts all over.  
  
"ALEX!" Oliver yelled. "Petrificus Totalus!" Oliver said pointing his wand at Lucius. He fell frozen to the ground.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Draco yelled as he fell to the ground on his stomach. "Aaaahhh!!! It's burning!!!" Draco yelled as he pounded the ground. The Marinet suddenly had a beam shooting out of the core of the jewel aiming at Draco's back.  
  
"It's the tattoo!!!" Dumbledore stepped out of the bushes. Draco was screaming as the beam was hitting his back. Suddenly, his vest and shirt was torn open, showing the tattoo of an eye. The eye was colored brown and the pupil was shaped like a snake's eye. Harry saw the tattoo and it looked like it was absorbing the beam.  
  
"Professor!!! What do we do?!! Isn't there a way to return the power?" Oliver asked desperately.  
  
Dumbledore pointed his wand out to the book Lucius was reading from, but Cho grabbed it and gripped it tight. "You're not going to return anything!" Cho pointed her wand out but Harry was able to get her first before she did anything to them.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" he levitated a large log and then said, "Wadiwassi!" The log shot at Cho hitting the book of her hands. The book almost fell into the fire, but Dumbledore drew it to him. He opened the book and checked.  
  
"There should be a returning spell here. I've never encountered the spells of the Marinet." Dumbledore scanned the pages.  
  
"Hurry Professor! It looks like Alex is getting weaker!" Harry said.  
  
"Aha! I've found it! Okay, stand back." Dumbledore held the book in his arms. "Cunctus potentia repeto Marinet itaque restituo cunctus exemplar potentia!" Dumbledore read out. Suddenly, the beam was being extracted out of Draco's tattoo and back to the Marinet. Draco was screaming because of the awful extraction. Alex was screaming too, but it wasn't as bad as before.  
  
Oliver ran to the back of the tree and said, "Veloxsolvo!" the rope was untying by itself. Then the beam suddenly went back to the Marinet. The rope finished untying, and Alex fell to the ground. Draco was unconscious too, and not to mention Cho too. Oliver checked on Alex. She was breathing and very tired. "She'll be alright. I know it." Oliver said.  
  
"She needs rest. She'll be fine later in the day. But now we have to take all 3 of them to the Hospital Wing and nurture them back to health." Dumbledore snapped his fingers and Alex, Draco, Cho, and Lucius were on levitating beds.  
  
"Three?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Yes three. Alexandra will be staying in her dormitory. All she needs is a nice long sleep." Dumbledore said. They all walked through the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"I'm relieved now that everything is solved." Oliver sighed.  
  
"Yeah. Finally. Professor, what will happen to Malfoy and Cho? Will they be expelled?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm not to sure what consequence they will face. They sure have done a lot of school rule breaking, and law breaking. They have attacked other students, they used an illegal charm that we all can't use." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I always wondered, how did they use the Cruciatus spell? That's pretty weird. They all minors those two." Hagrid said.  
  
"Hmmm." Dumbledore thought. "It's most likely possible to charge the charm on their wand and use it both together. I guess it's because Alexandra and Kris have never felt that charm being done to them, they passed out." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I think Angelina told me that Alex and Kris were screaming for a little while, and then they fell." Harry said.  
  
"They were gettin' tortured a' first, then pr'bably they couldn't take it, an' passed out ya' know." Hagrid said. Oliver nodded and Harry let out a "oh".  
  
After they came out of the Forbidden Forest, they went straight to the Hospital Wing, and dropped of Lucius, Draco, and Cho.  
  
"Take care of them and don't let them out until I come by." Dumbledore instructed.  
  
"Yes Professor." Madam Pomfrey answered. Then they headed to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Um Professor, if you don' mind I'll be headin' back to me ol' hut." Hagrid said.  
  
"Oh sure go on Hagrid. Thanks for your company and help." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Thanks Hagrid." Said Oliver and Harry. Harry waved and headed off. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Oliver said the password and they went through. The common room was empty since it was already half past 2 in the morning. Harry yawned. "I think I'll go to bed. Bye." Harry went up to his dormitory. Oliver assisted Dumbledore in bringing Alex to her dormitory. She was still lying on the levitating bed going up the stairs. Finally, they reached her dormitory. They quietly opened the door, but they didn't go inside. They brought Alex inside and put her down. Dumbledore then levitated her onto her four-poster. He then snapped his fingers quietly and Alex's clothes were changed into pajamas. The levitating bed vanished and they closed the door.  
  
"Okay Oliver, best if you go to sleep now. I give you the permission to be late for your first class but not the rest. You can rest as long as you want, but you have to eat breakfast and go to your first class." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes Professor, goodbye." Oliver said.  
  
"Oh and if you can, please tell Harry the same too. Thank you and good bye." Dumbledore went out of the portrait hole. Oliver knocked softly on Harry's dormitory and he saw Harry petting Hedwig.  
  
"Hey Harry," Oliver peered his head in. "Dumbledore says that you can be late to your first class tomorrow but not the others. You can rest as long as you want, but you need to eat breakfast and go to your first class."  
  
"Oh alright. See you later." Harry said and Oliver closed the door.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Oliver woke up in his four-poster alone in his dormitory. He checked the clock and it showed 9 ten. He only got 6 ½ hours of sleep, but wasn't really tired. He got dressed and went out the door. Suddenly he thought about Alex. Was she awake, or was she still sleeping? He went over to her dormitory and knocked on the door. No one opened the door. So he opened the door, and saw Alex sleeping. He walked over to her bed and sat beside her. He stroked her hair, gave her a kiss and whispered in her ear, "Sleep well. I love you."  
  
He walked out the door and headed for the Great Hall to eat breakfast. He saw Harry eating pancakes and sausages. He sat with him. "Hey Harry." Oliver greeted.  
  
Harry drank apple juice and swallowed his food. "Hi Oliver. So how's Alex?" Harry asked.  
  
"She's still sleeping. What about Kris?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Oh she's alright. First thing this morning, she gave me a big hug and a kiss. Very comforting to have a hug and a kiss in the morning." Harry said. Oliver was shaking his head. "Oh um, I forgot to tell you. While was trying to untie the rope last night, I heard Alex mumbling something. She was saying that she forgot to tell you that she got a letter from her mom. Maybe you should ask her about it."  
  
"Well thanks." Oliver said as he chomped down a sausage. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore came over.  
  
"Good job last night boys." McGonagall congratulated. Oliver and Harry's mouths were full to say thanks so they just tried to smile.  
  
"Also, both of you will be awarded 50 points." Dumbledore said. They both were about to choke so they drank apple juice again.  
  
"Wow. Thank you Professor!" Oliver said as he wiped his mouth.  
  
"Thank you very much Professor!" Harry said.  
  
"You're welcome boys. Enjoy the rest of the day." Dumbledore said as he and McGonagall walked away. 


	17. It's the Blood

Ah, everything is solved...well maybe not everything. Okay, so Alex is sleeping right now. So she'll wake up sooner or later. Anyways, enjoy!  
  
It's the Blood  
  
During the whole day, Oliver couldn't stop thinking of Alex. He almost got in trouble in Charms class because he wasn't paying attention to Professor Flitwick. When he went up to Gryffindor Tower before lunch, in the common room he saw a girl in her robes walking down the stairs. It was Alex she looked like she just woke up with her hair tied up.  
  
"Alex?" said Oliver. The common room was partly filled. She looked up and gave a big smile. Oliver noticed her smile and ran to her. She lifted her up and hugged her like they've been apart forever. "I missed you so much." He said as he put her down.  
  
"I missed you too. How long has it been?" Alex asked.  
  
"Probably over a week...I don't actually care! As long as you're here with me!" Oliver smiled and laughed. Then they kissed. Everyone in the common room was looking at them. Harry was talking to Kris and suddenly stopped. He then started to clap slowly. And everyone clapped with him. Oliver and Alex kissed like no one was there, but after a few seconds, they noticed that everyone was clapping and cheering.  
  
"Yeah!!! Oliver!!!!!!" Fred cheered.  
  
"Come on. Let's go to lunch." Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist and walked together to the entrance hall. Once they reached to the table, they all sat down together.  
  
"Oh yeah, Alex. Did you receive a letter when you were in the hospital wing?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Oh yeah! How'd you know?" Alex wondered.  
  
"I heard you talking when you were in the Forbidden Forest." Harry said.  
  
"Oh well. Anyways yeah I did get a letter, from my mom." Said Alex.  
  
"What was it about?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know if it's good or anything but, oh what the hell. My mom told me that we're not truly blood related. She was fixing our birth certificates, and she came across mine. Most of the Wood family members are blood type O and the rest are A. She said mine was combination of O and A. But more of A than O. Your blood type is O. Some of us are mixed and all, but that means we're not truly related. Our blood says it all. We are far distant relatives and that makes us almost not related at all." Alex said.  
  
"So that means, from our blood types, we're not really blood related. You've got more A, so that means, majority, we're almost different people. But of course, we're still related. Right?" Oliver asked. She nodded.  
  
"Oh and, she said that we're still pureblood. Our ancestors are all witches and wizards." Alex added.  
  
"Well that's not bad. So most people won't be treating us badly about being related and all. This makes me feel a lot better." Oliver said as he was putting chicken into his plate.  
  
"Hey, whatever happened to Cho, Malfoy, and his dad?" George asked as he drank some juice from his goblet.  
  
"Oh." Alex said swallowing her food. "Dumbledore will of course punish them. But I think they can get expelled."  
  
"Yeah I agree. The Cruciatus curse is an illegal curse." Fred added.  
  
"You could go to Azkaban for that." Melanie added.  
  
"So Alex, when are you going to start going to classes again?" Cristen asked.  
  
"Oh um, I have to catch up with the work first, then I can start going back to class. But the thing is, I have to do it fast. So teachers are giving me less work to do so I can catch up with everyone else." Alex said.  
  
"Well, at long as you learn something." Hermione added.  
  
After lunch, they all went back to the common room. Alex went straight to a table in the corner full of books. "Well, you guys better get to class, I need to finish a lot of work." Alex said as she sat down and took her quill and dipped it in ink. Everyone left the common room and Alex was left alone. She had to do work for Defense against Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Arithmancy, Divination, and Charms. There were over 10 sheets of work for every subject, and she had to read on her own to figure out how to do the sheets.  
  
When school ended that day, everyone was crowding in the common room. By then, Alex finished all the sheets for Defense against Dark Arts and Transfiguration class. Hermione stopped by to see what she was working on. "Wow. You're pretty fast." Hermione said staring at all the papers she finished.  
  
"It's not that hard. It's just the reading that's kind of hard." Said Alex. Alex was one of the top students in her year besides Hermione. You could say she was smart, but not a bookworm.  
  
"Reading is not that bad." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah I know, but it just takes time for me. The sheets are pretty easy." Said Alex continuing sheets for Potions.  
  
"Oh alright then. I'll just go let you work. Call me if you need any help okay?" Hermione told her.  
  
"Ok." Alex replied. Hermione went to the other side of the common room, joining in the conversation of Fred, George, Melanie, Cristen, and Ron. Suddenly Oliver stopped by.  
  
"How are you doing?" Oliver asked.  
  
"I'm fine. How's classes today?" Alex asked as she kept her head down writing as fast as she could, dipping the quill with ink every other paragraph.  
  
"Oh everything is ok. Just in Potions class, Snape nearly through a flask across the room. But that's just Potions. Everything else is ok." Said Oliver.  
  
"That's great." Alex said.  
  
"So...what are you working on now?" he asked.  
  
Alex was just finishing up the last part of her 3^rd Potions sheet. She finished the sheet. "Potions. I have about 9 more sheets to go for potions."  
  
"Oh ok. I'll leave you alone and let you work, you know, for you to concentrate." Oliver said.  
  
"Thanks for the consideration." Alex said as she gave him a kiss and walked away to talk with the rest of the group.  
  
Alex was really stressed. At dinner, she barely talked and ate fast. Oliver didn't have a chance to talk to her, but he understood her. She had to finish all her work so she could go back to a normal day. It was good that it was a Friday so Alex could stay up really late. Oliver gave her a glass of water from time to time for a little break. She worked until 2 o'clock in the morning and fell asleep on the table.  
  
Later that morning, she felt someone tapping her shoulder.  
  
"Alex? Wake up Alex." The voice said. She opened her eyes and her vision became clear. It was Oliver.  
  
"Whoa. I was here the whole time?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yeah, I tried to stay up with you, but by 1:30, I was expecting you to go to sleep. But I just found you here sleeping on the table. You've got to not overwork yourself, it's not healthy." Oliver told her.  
  
"I know." Alex said.  
  
"Come on, let's go down to breakfast." Said Oliver. 


	18. Gred, Celanie, Forge, Mristen: Love?

Hey there again! So, everything is getting back to normal again. But hey, whatever happened to Fred and George and their luck with love? Hmmm, maybe you should read and see! Enjoy!  
  
Gred, Celanie, Forge, Mristen: Love?  
  
When they went down to breakfast, they saw Fred and George talking really privately while eating breakfast. Melanie and Cristen were standing a few meters away looking confused.  
  
"Oh. Why are you two standing?" Alex asked.  
  
"Those two won't let us in their conversation." Said Melanie.  
  
"They said that we could talk in lunch. What's wrong with breakfast?" Cristen wondered.  
  
"They'll turn up sometime." Oliver assured them. Oliver and Alex went to sit in fron of Fred and George.  
  
"No way! What if they slap us?!" Fred went crazy.  
  
"They won't! If they like us then_" George stopped as Oliver and Alex took their seats.  
  
"Why aren't you letting them sit?" Alex asked taking a glance at the Keys twins.  
  
"What is it your business anyway?" Fred asked rudely.  
  
Alex rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? You two like them! And suddenly you don't let them sit with you!" By that time, Harry, Kris, Ron, and Hermione got to the table.  
  
"Yeah I agree. Why aren't they sitting with you two?" Kris asked as she took her seat next to Harry.  
  
Fred and George were irritated. "Okay could you guys just stop asking?!" said Fred curling up into a fist.  
  
"You'll find out sooner or later. Just don't bother asking!" George told them.  
  
They all kept quiet and started to eat their breakfast. Alex was looking over the tables of the other Houses, and noticed Malfoy and Cho weren't there yet. Suddenly, they heard a big clunk on the door of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall was leading Malfoy and Cho to Professor Dumbledore. They stood before Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall was talking to him. He nodded a few times and Malfoy and Cho went to their respective House tables.  
  
"What do you think Professor McGonagall talked to Dumbledore about?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well they're still here. They probably weren't punished yet." Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
"Most likely." Harry agreed. Alex was still looking over the house tables like she was a new student. Suddenly she came across Adam Robinson's face and his eyes saw hers. He gave her a big smile but she just gave him an ominous look. Then she reached the Hufflepuff table. She saw Cedric Diggory talking to some of his friends and he caught sight of her too. He waved and his friends looked to where he was waving to but Alex just suddenly turned to Oliver.  
  
"Oliver are you going to Hogsmeade today?" Alex asked hoping that they didn't find out it was her that Cedric was waving to. In her head she was saying, "Yuck. That was really sick. Never look around the House tables anymore."  
  
Oliver drank some orange juice from his goblet and wiped his mouth. "No I don't think so. I think I'll stay with you. Keep you company." Said Oliver putting down his napkin.  
  
"No it's alright you can go. I can manage being in the library or the common room half the day alone." Alex assured him.  
  
"No. I'm staying and you can't make me go." Oliver said with much self-esteem.  
  
"Oh no you're going. You can't stay here." Alex shook her head.  
  
"I'm not listening to you." Oliver tried to avoid laughing.  
  
"Oh well then. I guess I'll have to quit the Quidditch team..." Alex sighed.  
  
"Ok fine! Have it your way then. I'll go but I'll be back as fast I can." Oliver said giving up.  
  
"Yeah that's it." Alex gave him a big smile. He returned that smile and gave her a little kiss.  
  
After breakfast, they went to the common room. Alex went straight to the table she was working on and Oliver went straight up to his dormitory. There he met Percy, who was scavenging his bag for something.  
  
"Um, okay. What's with you?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Oh just looking for my present for Penelope. I can't seem to find it..." Percy said as he looked in his side table drawers.  
  
"You're giving her a present?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Obviously. She's everything to the world to me. I know I see her everyday but, I just feel I have to give her something." Said Percy reaching in the last drawer. "Ah here it is!" Percy pulled out a little box.  
  
Oliver thought for a moment. "What did you get her?" Percy showed him a ring that had a sapphire. "Whoa."  
  
"Yeah looks a little too much doesn't it?" Percy said.  
  
"Well, sorta. Hey Percy, once we're out of this school, will you still contact her?" Oliver asked.  
  
Percy let out a big sigh. "Never gave much thought about it. I don't really know. Probably yes. It depends, it's a big world out there. But I would still keep in touch no matter what." Percy told him.  
  
"So you're saying you would still contact each other even if you both are going steady with another person?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Oh yeah of course." Percy assured him. Oliver thought of it for a moment. The thought of him doing that after he left Hogwarts was terrifying. But he still wanted to enjoy the rest of his year with Alex.  
  
"Hey, you think I should give Alex a present? I gave her a bracelet last year." Oliver asked him.  
  
"No it's alright. She'll be fine, as long as she knows that you love her. You do don't you?" Percy was making sure.  
  
"Yeah." Oliver said.  
  
"Well that's no problem." Percy said cheerfully. Suddenly they heard a big bang on the door and two people barged in. It was Fred and George.  
  
"Oi! Can I borrow some money for Hogsmeade?" Fred asked Percy.  
  
"No! You never pay me back!" Percy scolded.  
  
"Oh come of it. It's just a few galleons." George smirked.  
  
"Not another galleon for any of you." Percy raised his voice. Oliver was laughing a little bit watching them argue.  
  
"But you give Ginny money." Fred argued.  
  
"It's because she pays back!" Percy shouted. "Now go away!"  
  
"I don't think Prefects are like that you know." George reminded him. Percy pushed them to the door and kept the door shut.  
  
Oliver was packing some money into his pocket. "Well, I better be going. Gotta go to Hogsmeade, Alex doesn't want me staying."  
  
"Makes her happier?" Percy asked.  
  
"Yeah. Makes her work a lot better." Oliver said.  
  
"That's good." Percy said. "See ya, I have to find Penny." Oliver left the dormitory. He went down to the common room and stopped by Alex. He put his arm around her neck and leaned on her shoulder from behind her neck. She put down her quill and held Oliver's arm.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Yeah." She answered.  
  
"Okay then. I'll be back by lunch. Don't strain yourself to much okay?" Oliver told her. She nodded and gave him a smile.  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry." She assured him and she kissed him. Then they let go.  
  
"Bye." Oliver said walking away.  
  
"Bye." She said after him. He went out the portrait hole. Most of the students left and Alex continued her work. She noticed that the Keys twins were left behind. They were there the whole time, talking. So was Parvati, Lavender, Colin Creevey, and Katie Bell. Last year, Katie was injured over the summer and was replaced by Alex. A few months later, Katie's parents didn't risk their daughter getting hurt again. Alex was working on her last sheet of Potions.  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of the students arrived at Hogsmeade. Oliver, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George headed for a Gift Shop down the street. "Hey Oliver!" Fred called out to Oliver. He stopped walking to talk to Fred and George.  
  
"Yeah what?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Hey, what's a good gift for a girl?" George asked.  
  
Oliver gave them a weird look. "You mean something for the twins?" he asked.  
  
"Shhh! No one else is supposed to know until tonight! So what?" Fred whispered.  
  
"Well, you two should give different things. I don't know, stuff toys, a ring, a necklace, or a bracelet..." Oliver was cut off by George.  
  
"Okay thanks!" Fred and George went straight inside the Gift Shop. Oliver shook his head and followed. Meanwhile, Ron and Harry were heading for the door.  
  
"Leaving so early?" Oliver asked.  
  
"We're heading to the book store. I'm going to by Hermione a book." Ron replied. Oliver was impressed then Ron and Harry rushed out the door. Oliver saw Fred in the Arts section.  
  
"What are you doing in this section?" Oliver asked.  
  
"I'm buying Melanie a drawing pad and some pencils. Then I'll buy a stuff toy. She likes drawing." Fred answered getting `Professional Drawing Pad' and some `Magical charcoal pencils'. Those charcoal pencils were erasable not like Muggle coal pencils. Then he grabbed some graphite pencils and some Erasable Inky Pens. Then George came taking the same things except he didn't by coal pencils.  
  
"Hey I'm going to check what Ron and Harry are doing. See ya." Oliver left.  
  
"See ya." Fred and George called out after him. Oliver headed to the book store. Ron and Harry were at the check out counter. Then Ron and Harry approached Oliver.  
  
"What did you get?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Oh. I got her `History of the Magical World'. It has everything in it, from Arithmancy to Basilisks, and Fairies and lots of stuff. I don't think she ever got this." Ron held out a really thick book.  
  
"Cool. You buying anything for Kris, Harry?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm planning to buy her a hat. She has the black hat, but she likes having something else besides it." Said Harry.  
  
"Okay. Hey can you find Fred and George and all of you meet me in the Bakery and we'll head to Three Broomsticks for some Butterbeer." Oliver left and headed for the bakery.  
  
"Hi Oliver!" The lady greeted.  
  
"Oh Aunt Lindsay! How are you?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Oh I'm fine. Last year I saw Alex. Her mom tells me that you two aren't truly related because of your blood." She said. Oliver nodded. "Well at least now people won't be teasing you two. Oh um, so what would you like?" She pointed to her wide selections of food.  
  
"Um I'll have some chocolate cookies, those little donuts with Bavarian cream, butter cookies, and a piece of that double chocolate fudge cake." Oliver pointed out. She put them all in a bag.  
  
"Okay that will be 2 galleons and 40 knuts." The total appeared in her magical money register.  
  
"Are you sure? I ordered a lot." Oliver said.  
  
"Oh come off it Oliver. I'm your aunt. Can't I be a little nice?" she told him. Oliver smiled and gave his money. "Ok thank you sweety. Come and visit me again okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Ron, Harry, Fred, and George came in. "Okay got to go now, bye Aunt Lindsay!" He told her as he left.  
  
"Take care!" She shouted after them.  
  
After leaving Hogsmeade, they went back to school. Oliver gave Alex the food he bought and sat next to her as she took some cookies. He saw that she was working extra hard. Her Potions and Charms worksheets were done. They talked for a little while, and headed for the Great Hall to eat. When they got to the Entrance Hall, they heard a lot of people whispering like there was some sort of gossip.  
  
"I heard that Cho and Draco will get expelled!" A Hufflepuff 5^th year boy said.  
  
"I heard Cho will have to move back to China!" A Hufflepuff 5^th year girl said.  
  
"Expelled?" Alex wondered as they entered the Great Hall. All the faculty members were sitting down waiting for all the students to arrive. Dumbledore was talking to Professor McGonagall and looked like they were talking about serious matters.  
  
A few hours later, Alex finished up the rest of her work and was talking to Oliver, Harry, and Kris in the table she worked on. Fred and George came down from their dormitory with their hands behind their back. They suddenly approached Melanie and Cristen.  
  
"What are you doing?" Cristen asked. Fred and George suddenly took a knee and the rest of the students in the common room kept quiet.  
  
"Well you see, we both think that both of you are really incredible girls." Fred started off. The girls looked confused.  
  
"And both of you make us happy. So, we have to admit, we like you...a lot." George added. Fred and George stuck out their right hands and took the girl's hands.  
  
"Would you be my girlfriend?" They both asked at the same time. Parvati had her hand on her mouth and everyone was quiet. The twins suddenly blushed before Fred and George. They looked at each other.  
  
"Yeah." Chorused Melanie and Cristen. Everyone gasped but Fred and George smiled. Then Ron started clapping slowly. Then everyone clapped with him. Fred and George hugged their new girlfriends and gave them their gifts as they all sat together. Suddenly, the applause faded. But the little silence was broken.  
  
"KISS!!!" Oliver yelled from the other side of the room. Fred and George looked at Oliver in a weird way. Alex, Harry, and Kris were smiling. Fred and George shrugged and kissed them. Everyone started clapping again. Percy came down from his dormitory and scolded them.  
  
"What is this noise!?" he yelled. Fred and George looked at him and Percy looked at them too. "Oh, my two brothers struck love. Ok whatever." 


	19. Punishments and Surprises

Hey, what ever happened to Draco, Cho, and Lucius? Aha! Got you thinking there huh? Okay, so this chapter will reveal surprises. I'm not telling you how many, because you need to read!! Enjoy!!!  
  
Punishments and Surprises  
  
Later at dinner, they all went to the Entrance Hall. There was even a bigger gossip than at lunch. What was going to happen to Cho, Draco, and Lucius? They had to go to Azkaban, it was the rule. But what did Dumbledore do? They all went inside the Great Hall and Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall were standing. Everyone sat down. It looked like they were going to announce something.  
  
"Students. As we all know, an incident happened in the Quidditch match of Hufflepuff against Gryffindor. Miss Cho Chang and Mr. Malfoy have done a terrible thing. I am to announce, that your punishments will not be refused for you both have done enough trouble. First, I deduct 70 points from the Ravenclaw and Slytherin house." Dumbledore said. Snape gave a disappointed look to the Slytherins. Cho and Draco were very disappointed. Cho felt so shameful because she was popular amongst the Ravenclaws. "And, I have spared both of you to going to Azkaban. Be thankful. Miss Chang, you will clean the corridors every night until the end of the year." Cho was being comforted by her friends. Draco was keeping his mouth shut, waiting for his punishment.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Draco. "And Mr. Malfoy. I believe that you will take the much worst punishment for those cruel plots. I have never given this punishment, but to refrain from trouble. In the whole Hogwarts history, this action was never taken. I now, move Draco Malfoy, to the Gryffindor House."  
  
The Gryffindor table was murmuring and looking at Draco. The Slytherins were all looking at Draco and apologizing and saying goodbye. "He's going to be in our house?!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"No way!" said George furiously.  
  
"This must be the ultimate punishment." Hermione said. Everyone agreed.  
  
"And! You will be cleaning the trophy cases for the next 3 months. Now if you please Mr. Malfoy, please move to the Gryffindor Table and sit with Mr. Potter." Draco walked lazily as the Slytherins said goodbye. Draco sat next to Harry and had a disappointing face. "Now Mr. Malfoy, you can't contact with your friends from Slytherin unless for school reasons. You will not betray any of your fellow Gryffindors. Is that understood?" Dumbledore said. Draco nodded. "That will be all." He, Snape, and McGonagall sat down. The plates were filled again with food.  
  
The whole Gryffindor table fell silent. Mostly everyone had a glance of Draco. Everyone in Gryffindor despised him, especially Oliver and Harry. Draco ate his food quietly. No one talked to Draco for a while.  
  
"Hey Oliver, you think we should talk to him?" Alex whispered.  
  
"No way! HE hurt you in the first place!" He answered.  
  
"Yeah but, he's in Gryffindor now. He has no back up anymore. Come on, he'll probably apologize." Alex said.  
  
Oliver thought about it. "I guess it would be okay. But just a little! We can't be all nice to him after all that he's done." Oliver whispered. Alex nodded. She looked at Draco. He was eating so silently, it was like Harry wasn't even sitting next him.  
  
"Um, hey Draco." Alex called out. All the Gryffindors looked. They all stared at Alex and kept quiet. Some of the other people from other houses were looking too, especially the Slytherins. Draco looked back.  
  
"Uh, what?" he said rudely.  
  
"So, what happened to your father?" Alex asked. Draco looked at her in an ominous way. Oliver saw that and got ready to yank him with his goblet.  
  
"He went to Azkaban. He's staying there for 1 and half years. But I get to visit him over Christmas and summer." Draco answered.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry." Said Alex. Now even the teachers were looking at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Draco fell silent for a while. "Don't be. I'm sorry. I apologize for all those bad things I did, to you and Kris." Kris looked so shock. "And to all of you too. Dumbledore talked to me about this earlier, and said I should act like a Gryffindor from now on." Draco said slowly.  
  
Everyone looked at each other. None of them knew what to say. Harry sighed. "Just don't do it again." He muttered.  
  
"Yeah." Draco said. Everyone suddenly got back to their dinner and was normal again. Everyone talked to each other, and even some Gryffindors talked to Draco. It was awkward at first, but it was okay. After dinner, they went up to the common room. But Harry went to Hagrid's hut for a little while with Ron and Hermione. Then they went up to the common room.  
  
"What's the password?" Draco asked Percy.  
  
"It's Fashervaud. You better not tell any other student other than a Gryffindor." Percy warned him.  
  
"Come on Weasley, I'm smarter than that." Draco told him as he followed Ron and Harry up to their dormitory. They went inside. "Is this where I sleep?" he pointed to a bed with Gryffindor uniforms and everything he owned on it.  
  
"Yup." Dean Thomas answered.  
  
"Hey Malfoy. Isn't it you are the seeker for Slytherin?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah. But they might get someone else to replace me. When is the finals?" Draco asked.  
  
"I heard after Christmas." Said Seamus Finnigan.  
  
"Well it better be. Hey who won in the match of Ravenclaw and Slytherin?" Harry asked.  
  
"Slytherin won. Almost lost back there, it was a close one. But I beat Chang of her broom." Draco said.  
  
"So it's Gryffindor and Slytherin again." Ron muttered.  
  
"Yeah. Ravenclaw lost their chance." Harry said.  
  
"What did your father say about you being transferred to Gryffindor?" Ron asked.  
  
"He said to just don't refuse and object to it. It's better than being expelled and looking for a school to go to." Draco answered. "Dumbledore told me if I still kept up my bad attitude, I would be expelled."  
  
"Talk about serious." Dean commented. It was a little odd for the Gryffindors to talk to Draco since he usually insulted them. The only people who didn't talk to Draco were Fred, George, Hermione, and Oliver. Hermione definitely didn't want to talk to him. He always called her a mudblood just because she was muggle born.  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Professor McGonagall made an announcement.  
  
"Your attention please." She said as she tapped her goblet with her fork. "The Quidditch Final will be after Christmas, on January 15, a month after tomorrow."  
  
"YEAH!!!!!!" The Weasley twins yelled as McGonagall gave them a distinct look.  
  
"Hey tomorrow's Alex's birthday!" Hermione said.  
  
"How old are you going to be?" Ron asked.  
  
"15." Alex answered.  
  
"The houses that will be playing for the Quidditch Cup will be Gryffindor and Slytherin. On Tuesday the 16^th, those who will be leaving for Christmas, will be leaving to King's Cross 8 am so please be on time. That will be all." Professor McGonagall said as she took her seat.  
  
"So when are we going to start practicing?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Probably Tuesday morning. Same time." Oliver said.  
  
"Hey Alex you finished all your worksheets right?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah. I turned them in already." Alex replied. 


	20. Toast to Victory

Really freaky huh? Draco in Gryffindor, that's a sad punishment. I know it's weird, but what can you do when the only magic school in the UK is Hogwarts? You know what they say, if you can beat em', join em'. Besides, his father is in Azkaban, they can't just ditch him. He must've took it hard on himself. Oh well, it's just one year with dementors. Hehe. Anyways, remember December 15 is Alex's birthday? So how does lunch in the QUIDDDITCH FIELD sound??!!! Enjoy!!  
  
Toast to Victory  
  
The next morning, the whole Quidditch Team went to the 3^rd year girl's dormitory to wake up Alex.  
  
"Shhhh!!!" Fred told George.  
  
"I'm not the one who doesn't want to get dressed yet!" George argued as they went up the stairs.  
  
"Shut up you two!" Oliver told them. Harry laughed.  
  
"Shut up Harry." Fred told him. They opened the door slowly and went inside. "Which is her four-poster?" They looked around and Oliver spotted her trunk (AJ). Kris woke up put they told her to be quiet. All the other girls woke up too, they kept quiet too as they watched sitting on their four-posters. Oliver opened the curtains on her four-poster.  
  
She was sleeping on her four-poster so smoothly. Oliver turned his back. "Okay, everyone. On the count of three, one...two..."  
  
"Um Oliver, you oughtta check on Alex first." Kris suggested. Everyone was silent. Oliver turned back. Alex was standing on her four-poster with her arms folded.  
  
"I could hear you from the stairs." Alex said.  
  
"Three?" Oliver said.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" They all said.  
  
"Thanks." Alex said. Oliver smiled as Alex jumped off her bed. "Next time, try not talking." She looked at everyone. "All of you looked dressed except the girls. What's wrong Fred?" She overheard the twins talking about Fred not being dressed up.  
  
"He didn't want to change." George answered.  
  
"Oh yeah, Happy Belated Birthday Kris! I just remembered that yesterday was your birthday. Hey! You guys aren't even supposed to be in here!" Alex scolded. Everyone hugged Kris apologizing and saying "Happy Belated Birthday". Harry kissed her and hugged her tightly. She turned 13 yesterday.  
  
"You never told me that yesterday was your birthday!" Harry told her.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kris said as she gave him a kiss.  
  
"Yeah, we'll leave." Said Fred as the boys started leaving. Oliver gave Alex a big hug and kissed her.  
  
"Wait for me in the common room okay?" Alex told him.  
  
"Sure." He said as he left the dormitory. Alex showered and got dressed in her normal wear (A tank top with a blue sweater and jeans). She went down to the common room. A couple of people were greeting her with a "Happy Birthday". "So are we going down to breakfast?"  
  
They all went down to breakfast. Of course on Sundays, students didn't really wear robes. Some did, but mostly wore regular clothes. They saw Pansy wearing a hat.  
  
"What's wrong Pansy? Shaved your head?" Kris teased.  
  
"Shut up Mei!" Pansy yelled. Draco ran behind her and pulled out the hat. Everyone gasped and suddenly laughed. Pansy's hair was curly and had colored streaks of green.  
  
"Draco!" Pansy yelled. He threw her hat back at her as she cried going inside the Great Hall. Draco laughed as hard as he could as they all went inside. They all took their seats and ate their breakfast.  
  
"Hey look there at the Ravenclaw table!" Seamus said. Everyone turned to the Ravenclaw table. Cho collapsed. She was overworked after working every night cleaning the corridors.  
  
"She's probably stressed." Hermione said. Everyone agreed. Her friends brought her to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Hey when are you going to start cleaning?" Harry asked Draco.  
  
"Filch said tomorrow night. I'm getting Christmas Eve, Christmas, and New Year's Eve off." Draco answered. Kris still didn't talk to Draco after what he did. So did the Weasley twins. But Oliver finally talked to him.  
  
"Hey Malfoy." Oliver said.  
  
Draco looked at him. "What?" It was awkward of them talking because after all, it was Draco who wanted revenge.  
  
"What brooms does Slytherin have?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones." Draco answered. "Why do you need to know? All of you have way faster brooms than them."  
  
"Just wondering if they have faster brooms." Oliver said.  
  
After breakfast, they went back to the common room. They were just hanging around. Oliver was in his dormitory while everyone else is talking. Draco was sitting in the corner, reading Quidditch Through The Ages.  
  
"Where's Oliver?" Alex asked.  
  
"I think he's up in his dormitory." Fred answered as he was telling jokes with George to the Keys Twins. She ran up the stairs and knocked on the door and went in. Oliver was sitting on his four-poster looking an album.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Alex asked. Oliver looked up and smiled.  
  
"Pictures. Come here and look." He told her. She sat beside him as he wrapped one arm around her waist.  
  
"Hey, these are our pictures when we were kids. There's the picture of you in the first time you were going to Hogwarts." Alex pointed at a moving picture of a young boy in his robes with his trunk, standing next to his mom. "You looked so cute!"  
  
"No way! My hair was so messed up." Oliver said. It really wasn't that messy, it just wasn't fixed well. They turned the pages and there were pictures of their family and more of their childhood.  
  
"Oliver, why are you looking at these?" she asked. Oliver sighed as he lied back on his pillow. Alex lied back beside him.  
  
"I don't know. The year is almost ending. It's been so weird lately, but it's starting to get me thinking. I mean, it's almost Christmas. I only got 6 more months to go. After that, I'm out looking for a job." Oliver said.  
  
"Don't worry about it now, let's just enjoy before anything happens. I'm going to miss you after this year, and it's going to be hard next year. I don't know what to do without you. So let's make the best of it okay?" Alex told him. Oliver nodded. In a few minutes, Alex fell asleep in his arms. And later, he fell asleep too.  
  
"Hey you guys, we're going to have lunch in the Quidditch Field." Harry said.  
  
"Isn't the field closed?" Melanie asked.  
  
"I asked Hagrid to open it for us. He also prepared us some food for us to eat." Hermione added.  
  
"So the whole Gryffindor House is going?" Fred asked.  
  
"No way!" Ron said surprisingly.  
  
"Just the Quidditch Team, and probably some other people. It's not like the whole Gryffindor House can actually be invited!" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah stupid! Think!" George smacked him.  
  
"By the way, where's Oliver and Alex?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Alex went to see Oliver in his dormitory." Fred replied.  
  
"I'll go get her." Kris said as Harry followed her. "What could they be doing for over 3 hours?" she asked as they walked up the stairs.  
  
"Talking maybe." Harry suggested. They knocked on the door. No one answered. They both shrugged and went inside.  
  
"Whoa." Kris said as they saw them sleeping like babies.  
  
"Shhh. They're like babies sleeping." Harry said. "Should we wake them?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess we should since it's lunch time. We have to go down to the Quidditch Field." Kris whispered. Kris woke up Alex and so did Harry to Oliver.  
  
"Whoa. I must've dozed off." Alex said as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"What time is it?" Oliver asked.  
  
"It's lunch time." Harry answered. Alex noticed she was in Oliver's dormitory.  
  
"Whoa!" she said as she got off the bed. "I'm not even supposed to be here! Shit!"  
  
"Too late to say that now." Kris said. "Come on, let's go down to lunch. Follow us." They followed Kris and Harry hand-in-hand. They went to the common room, and called Fred, George, Melanie, Cristen, the rest of the Quidditch Team, Ron, and Hermione. Oliver noticed Draco sitting alone in the corner.  
  
"Hey, what about him?" Oliver pointed at Draco.  
  
"Do we really have to? After all that he's done, he doesn't deserve to hang with us." Kris said.  
  
"Oh come on Kris. He may have been a Slytherin and I even thought he was a bad and annoying crap. He's just a loner because of his dad." Harry said.  
  
"You're siding with Malfoy?!" Kris argued.  
  
"No! I'm just suggesting that we should give him a chance. Come on Kris." Harry tried to persuade her. She gave him a weird look. And then she nodded. "Hey Malfoy!" he called out. Draco looked up.  
  
"What?" he said.  
  
"Want to go with us to lunch?" Harry asked.  
  
"Looks like your girlfriend doesn't want me there." Draco put his eyes on Kris who was being held back by Harry.  
  
"Come on, it's just lunch." Harry said. Kris let out an obvious sigh. Draco laughed.  
  
"Okay Potter." Draco went with the rest of them. When they got to the Quidditch Field, the gate was open.  
  
"Why are we here?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Is there a Quidditch Match?" Alex asked. Fred and George opened the gate.  
  
"It's just lunch." Kris answered. They entered the field and there were picnic blankets on grass. There was a table filled with food on it. There was a cake in the middle of the table.  
  
"Whoa. You did this?" Alex asked.  
  
"Well...you could say that. With a little help from Hagrid." Harry replied. Hagrid appeared from the gate.  
  
"Oh yeh all here? Anyways, Harry I is everything in place?" Hagrid was looking around.  
  
"Oh yeah it is. Thanks Hagrid." Harry smiled.  
  
"My pleasure Harry." Hagrid gave him one too.  
  
"Why don't you join us Hagrid?" Oliver offered.  
  
"No I can't. All of you can party on, just tell me when yeh' all done." Hagrid said.  
  
"Come on Hagrid. I'm inviting you." Alex said.  
  
"Oh a'right then." Hagrid said. Everyone went to the table getting food. The whole Gryffindor Quidditch Team was there, and some people. People like the Keys Twins, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Draco Malfoy, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan. After they all got their food, they all sat on the large picnic blanket. A few minutes after, Oliver stood up with his goblet in his hands.  
  
"Attention everyone!" Oliver called out. They Weasley twins were busy talking to their girlfriends. "I said ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Fred and George turned their heads immediately to Oliver looking innocent. "Okay, thank you. I would like to propose a toast."  
  
Everyone held their goblets in the air. "For Alex, she's a great person, a great chaser, and a great friend to us all. In my case, the best thing that has ever happened to me. And not to forget, for Gryffindor and the Quidditch Finals. That we may win the Cup again this year. We have worked this hard, and we're going to have another trophy under Gryffindor. Cheers!"  
  
"Cheers!" Everyone said as they drank their butterbeer.  
  
"Okay! Cake time!!!" Ron yelled rudely. Hermione pulled on his robe and told him not to do it again.  
  
"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Come on, off to the cake!" Kris said. They all gathered around the table. Alex and Oliver were standing before the cake.  
  
"Incendio!" Harry said. The 15 candles on the cake were lighted. Alex looked at them for about a minute and blew them out. Everyone clapped. Kris then used her wand and the cake was being sliced magically and given to everyone on plates. 


	21. Christmas Angel

Okay, now everyone is getting ready for the finals. But wait a damn moment! Have we forgotten about Christmas? Uh huh... This year there won't be a Christmas Ball, so it kind of sucks. But Christmas this year is a lot different. Obviously everybody has got a significant other, except Draco. There's another character here and she came from my other fanfic. What do you think? Shall it be a White or Blue Christmas? Enjoy!!  
  
Christmas Angel  
  
The next day, they started with a Quidditch practice at 5 am. Alex woke up a little earlier and got dressed. She went with Kris and Angelina down to the Quidditch Field. When they got there, all the boys were there.  
  
"Good Morning." Oliver greeted all of them.  
  
"So, Alex. How does it feel to be 15?" Fred asked. Alex gave him a weird look.  
  
"It's ok...Oh yeah! You're 15 also right?!" Alex said.  
  
"Yup. We won't be turning 16 till April." George said.  
  
"Okay everyone. We'll start with flying around the Quidditch Field since we haven't been flying for a long time. So, 6 laps. Give all the speed on the 6^th lap." They all flew up in the air, all in one line led by Alex. The chasers were in front since they usually did most of the flying. Then Harry, the twins, and then Oliver. "On three, one...two...three!"  
  
They all flew in a constant speed. It felt so good to be flying again. The breeze and just flying 50 feet above the ground was not threatening, but wonderful. On the 6^th lap, Oliver yelled, "Give it all you got!" Everyone was speeding as fast as they could. Harry, Alex, and Oliver was up front (they have Firebolts). The rest were trailing them bye 6 meters. Then they stopped after the lap was done.  
  
"Wow! Now that felt good!" Angelina said breathing heavily.  
  
"Yeah." Said Alex catching her breath. "Feels good to be flying again."  
  
Everyone came to a stop. Oliver caught his breath, and began to speak. "Whoo. That felt pretty good. Now, we'll all go through our daily drills. Fred and George, you know what to do. Just don't beat the bloody hell out of each other with those bludgers." Fred and George smirked. "Harry, you'll do that drill with the blindfold. And chasers, you'll be doing the passing drill first for 8 rounds and tell me when you're done. Okay, let's start!"  
  
Fred and George ran to the crate and let out the bludgers. They both flew up in the air hitting bludgers at each other. Alex got the quaffle as the chasers started to pass it around the field. Oliver held the snitch as Harry blindfolded himself. He mounted his broom. "Okay Harry, get ready. When I say go, you take of your blindfold, and catch it as fast as you can remember?" Harry nodded. Oliver let the snitch go. "Okay...go!"  
  
Harry took off his blindfold and set off for the snitch. He caught it in 15 seconds. He gave the snitch back to Oliver. "That's alright Harry. You haven't been playing for a long time. We'll do it again. Let's set a time you have to get and then you can stop practicing. Hmmm, 5 seconds?" Harry nodded slowly. "Okay Harry. You're record before was 7 seconds. Let's speed it up a little bit. Blindfold on Harry." Harry put his blindfold. "Go!" Harry took it off and went to catch the snitch. He caught it in 12 seconds. After 5 more tries, he caught it in 5 seconds. "Okay good Harry. You can fly around if you want. Just stick around till practice ends. I have to practice with the chasers. Keep it up Harry."  
  
Oliver flew to the three hoops and began to practice with the chasers.  
  
After practice was over, they changed into new clothes and went back to Gryffindor Tower. There Fred and George met their girlfriends in the common room. Alex and Kris went up to the dormitory to drop their bags. So did Harry, and inside he saw Neville, Seamus, and Dean packing up. Draco was on his four-poster writing something. He looked up at Harry.  
  
"Hey Potter, you mind if I use Hedwig for a little bit?" he asked.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just to send this letter." Draco held up a piece of parchment.  
  
"Okay then, you better give her food when she comes back." Harry said as Draco nodded. Draco went to Hedwig by the window. Draco whispered something to her and she flew off.  
  
"Who's the letter to?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh just my mom." Draco said as he left the dormitory. Harry went down to breakfast with Kris. He saw Draco talking to Professor McGonagall in the entrance hall. Then inside the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall was talking to Dumbledore looking at Draco and then to the Slytherin table. Most tables were kind of empty. At the Slytherin table, were a few boys and girls.  
  
Suddenly, a few owls came rushing in the Great Hall. "Harry, isn't that Hedwig?" Alex pointed to an owl white as snow heading for the Slytherin table.  
  
Harry's eyes followed Hedwig as she dropped an envelope on the Slytherin table where a girl was sitting alone. Harry was shocked. "Malfoy! You sent a letter to a girl in Slytherin?!" Harry said shockingly.  
  
"Calm down Potter. I didn't commit a crime. I even told Professor McGonagall about it." Draco said calmly. Hedwig landed on the Gryffindor table as Draco gave her a piece of bacon.  
  
"Who's she?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah Malfoy, a girlfriend I suppose?" Kris said talking to Draco for the first time. Draco gave her a malicious look.  
  
"No really Malfoy, who is she?" Hermione asked.  
  
Draco sighed. "Eyaudra Verning." Everyone fell silent. "What?"  
  
"You like her?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. What's wrong with that?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh alright then." Oliver said. The Keys twins were muttering something about Draco and started giggling.  
  
"Malfoy." Cristen called out. Draco looked at her.  
  
"You have a Christmas Angel?" Melanie asked as a little laugh bursted out of her. Everyone gave a little laugh. Draco's pale face turned pinkish. He looked at the Slytherin table. Eyaudra waved at him. Draco gave her a smile.  
  
"Whoohooo. Love..." Oliver taunted him as he laughed.  
  
"What about you Wood?!" Draco tried to defend himself. Oliver stopped laughing.  
  
"Are you blind?!" Oliver laughed again. "Who do you think?" Alex started to laugh too.  
  
"Ohhhh. Seems like all of you have a Christmas Angel." Draco looked around.  
  
"Except me." Angelina corrected.  
  
"Why don't you have anyone?" Alex asked.  
  
"I don't know. Cedric keeps bugging me about me being his girlfriend again. He cheated on me remember?" Angelina said.  
  
"Oh yeah...I remember that." Said Fred.  
  
"Has he even changed?" Melanie asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just don't want to get hurt again." Angelina said. Alex thought about it. What if she could, hook them up?  
  
"Don't worry Angelina, you'll find someone." Cristen assured her. Later at lunch, they entered the Great Hall, and only one table was there.  
  
"Whoa, what happened?" Kris asked.  
  
"Probably because not much students are here." Said Harry. They all saw Eyaudra sitting alone again. She lifted up her head and saw Draco she then waved at him. Draco turned red.  
  
"Hey Malfoy, why don't you introduce us to her." Ron suggested.  
  
"I agree." Hermione said.  
  
Draco sighed. "Come on then." They all sat with Draco and Eyaudra.  
  
"Oh, are these your new friends?" she asked. She stood up to hug Draco. She was about the same height as him, with fair complexion. She had green eyes and dirty blonde hair.  
  
"Er, you could say that if you want." Draco said. They all took their seats. "Um, Eyaudra, you know all of them right?" She looked at all of them.  
  
"Yeah." She nodded and smiled.  
  
"Um, Eyaudra, if you don't mind me asking, but aren't you a little nice to be in Slytherin?" Cristen asked.  
  
"Dude Cris!" Melanie said.  
  
"No its alright. You know, not all Slytherins act like Pansy Parkinson. You could say I thirst for strong power, but not in an evil way." She answered.  
  
"So, not all Slytherins are...bad?" Cristen asked.  
  
"Of course not." She replied.  
  
"So you related to anyone in Hogwarts? Any siblings?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Um, yeah relatives. I have a younger brother coming here next year. And I have a half brother in Hufflepuff. You all know him." She said.  
  
"Who is he?" George asked.  
  
"You know Cedric Diggory of course." She said. Angelina gasped.  
  
"He's your half brother?" Angelina tried to make sure.  
  
"Yeah. My mom married his dad while Cedric was already born. So we both share the same dad. Why what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Angelina said softly.  
  
"So you two are going steady?" Oliver asked.  
  
Draco fell silent. "Um, you could say that."  
  
"Well, kiss then." Ron said. Hermione kicked his leg. "Ow! `Mione!"  
  
"Ignore him please." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Well, why not?" Eyaudra said. Hermione was shocked. Draco kissed her.  
  
"Um excuse me Mr. Malfoy and Miss Verning, would you mind taking your affair somewhere else?" Professor McGonagall said.  
  
When they all went back to the common room, they all sat down by the fire. Alex sat down and Oliver laid down on the couch with his on her lap. He held her hand and they both talked. Fred and George rapped their arms around their girlfriends. Kris fell asleep leaning on Harry. Hermione was sleeping too, sitting on Ron's lap. Draco brought Eyaudra inside and used the memory charm so she will forget the password.  
  
On Christmas morning, they all went down to the common room. There were presents as usual. Fred, George, Ron, and Harry always getting a sweater from Mrs. Weasley. Ginny got a sweater too, and another present.  
  
"Who gave you that Gin?" Ron asked.  
  
"Colin Creevey. I can't believe this." She answered as she held up a teddy bear.  
  
Everyone had presents from relatives and friends. They all gave each other kisses and hugs.  
  
"Merry Christmas everyone!!!" Fred yelled. They all came together and had a group hug. 


	22. Finals: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

Hey there again. Well, everything is going pretty good now. The story is almost finished! Probably 2 more chapters to go and I'm finished! Well, let's not think ahead for a little while 'cause this chapter is important! Quidditch Finals everyone! Enjoy!

Finals: Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin

Weeks have past with rough practice every morning. Draco already started cleaning the trophy case every night and usually came back by midnight. The day before the finals, they all gathered in the common room. 

"Well, tomorrow's the big day." Said Harry as he sat next to Kris.

"Very big." Kris said.

"Not much to worry about." Angelina assured her.

"Okay everybody," Oliver started off.

"Hold on first! I have to send this letter!" Alex said as she held an envelope and gave it to her owl Hestle. Hestle was a look alike of Hedwig, except she had blue eyes and she had a little grayish color. She flew out the window to send the letter.

"Who was that letter to?" Oliver asked.

"Just my mom." Alex replied.

"Okay, tomorrow is a big day. Once again, we'll be challenging Slytherin again for the finals. The lineup is pretty much the same. Uhh, Captain Marcus Flint, a chaser, and a big ass son-of-a-bitch." Everyone laughed. "Other two chasers, Adrianna Yevhin and Leonard Hawthorne. They're not that good. Keeper, Poppi Feltham." Angelina, Kris, and Alex nodded. "Beaters, Stephon Dravey and Adrien Yevhin, twin brother and sisters, Yevhins." Oliver said.

"What about the seeker?" Harry asked.

"Whoa. I mean, whoa." Oliver said shockingly.

"Who is it?" Angelina asked.

"Well, it says…Eyaudra Verning." Oliver read out.

"Whoa…" Harry said dumbfounded.

"Looks like this will be a challenge." Fred commented.

"Yeah…she looks like the type of seeker who can burn you." George added.

"What kind of broom does she ride?" Harry asked.

"Uhhh….a Nimbus Two Thousand and One, plus extra speed from Comet Two seventy. Whoa! I didn't even know you could have add-ons to brooms!" Oliver said.

Everyone was stunned. "With her size she could move pretty fast!" Angelina added.

"So, how fast could her broom be?" Kris asked.

"Most likely at this rate of the Nimbus Series, it could almost equal to a Nimbus Two-Thousand and Three by maybe 8%." Alex answered. "But it won't be any faster than a Firebolt. It's fast and maybe can keep up with a Firebolt, but it will lose acceleration power."

"You know, you can become a prefect on your fifth year." Said Angelina.

"No way, I don't want to be a prefect. Too much shit to go through." Alex said.

"Well, we can out wit those Slytherins. The rest of them only have Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones. We could win the Quidditch Cup the second time straight. And we can only win by giving it all. This could get rough. Oh well, that's about it. Same time tomorrow. 'Night." Oliver said.

It was the morning of the big day. They all went to breakfast early as usual to avoid the crowd. Owls came in that morning and Alex was about to take her seat. She saw Hestle coming at her so she said quietly, "Accio Hestle's letter!" The envelope came shooting straight at Alex and she put it in her pocket. Hestle landed on the table and Alex gave her a piece of pancake. When they got back to the common room, students came coming down from their dormitories wishing, "Good luck!" as they went to breakfast.

The whole team was sitting down in the empty common room. Kris and Harry were talking in the corner, Angelina was walking down and up the stairs, Fred and George were trying to climb up the chimney in the fireplace, and Oliver and Alex were talking on the couch.

"Dammit Fred! Wait your fuckin turn!" George said as he tried to climb up the chimney.

"Fuckin move! You're not using your damn brain!" Fred shouted. George came falling down the chimney.

"I almost got there!" George said brushing off ashes off his shirt.

Fred was holding his broom. "Watch the master do this. Stand aside." Fred shoved George out of his way.

"Kiss my ass." George muttered. Fred mounted his broom and flew up. 

"Ahahahaha!!! I'm going up!!!!!" Fred yelled. "Owww!!!! SHIT!!!!!"

"What happened?!" George yelled.

"It's like I'm blocked from the outside! Damn shit!" Fred flew back down. "Useless."

When it was 10:30, Melanie and Cristen came through the portrait hole. They came running to Fred and George and gave them a hug.

"What's this about?" Fred asked.

"We just wanted to wish both of you good luck before you go down to the locker rooms." Melanie replied.

"Thanks." George told Cristen.

"Go get em! And wack those bludgers! Hit a bludger for me!!!" Cristen smiled.

"Sure, why not." George smiled.

"Come on, we have to get to the locker rooms." Oliver announced as the team followed him. When they got to the entrance hall, they went through a row of students surrounding them. Angelina heard a familiar voice.

"Good luck Angelina!! I'll be cheering for you!!" The voice yelled. Angelina couldn't find where the voice was coming from, so she ignored it. When they got to the locker rooms, they changed into their Scarlet Robes. 

"Well, all I have to say is, we don't need luck. We're strong enough and we've got the skill. Play it to the best of your ability. Come on, let's go." Oliver led the team out the door and into the entrance gate. Harry was sort of shaking his head and trying to stand still.

"Don't be scared Harry. I'm proud of you already." Kris assured him. Harry smiled at her. The whole team heard that and Oliver smiled at Alex. 

The gates opened and they soared into the air. The Slytherins were flying around in their green robes. Harry spotted Eyaudra flying around. She was pretty fast. But he knew he could beat her.

"Harry! This time, it's not ladies first! NO MERCY!!!!" Oliver shouted. Harry nodded. He saw Eyaudra looking at him. She nodded and so did Harry. Madam Hooch stood by the crate.

"Captains, shake hands!" she told Oliver and Marcus.

"Good Morning everyone! Welcome to the Quidditch Final! Gryffindor vs. Slytherin!!!!" Lee Jordan said as he usually does the commentary. "Captains Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint shake hands. Watch out everyone! This could get rough! The bludgers have erupted followed by the Golden Snitch!! Madam Hooch holds the quaffle, and it is released! Chasers fighting for the quaffle, and Slytherin in possession. Chaser Adrianna Yevhin handles the quaffle. Going for the goal, intercepted by Angelina Johnson! Johnson passes it to Alex Levons, to Kris Mei, ooo!!! Slytherin again in possession. Flint has the quaffle, passes it to Leonard Hawthorne, to Yevhin, passes far to Flint again, intercepted by Mei! Passes to Johnson, to Levons, back to Johnson, to Mei, fake, to Levons, she scores!!! Ten points to Gryffindor!!! The Gryffindor side erupted with cheers and so did the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff sides, but with lesser cheers.

"Slytherin in possession, Yevhin has the quaffle, passes to Flint, to Hawthorne, awww!!! That must hurt!! Hit by a bludger and quaffle drops to Levons, passes to Johnson, then to Mei, goes for the goal, saved by Poppi Feltham. Slytherin in possession again, Hawthorne with the quaffle, passes to Flint, then to Yevhin," Jordan continued.

She scored. The score so far was tied. Harry was just flying around the field with Eyaudra trailing him. He had the same situation before. This wasn't going to be that hard.

"Gryffindor in possession. Levons handles the quaffle, to Johnson, to Mei, back to Johnson, then to Mei, she scores!!! Ten points to Gryffindor!!! Slytherin now in possession, Flint with the quaffle, passes to Hawthorne, to Yevhin, to Flint again, oooo!! He gets hit by a bludger!!" Jordan shouted. Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

"Chasers must be within the scoring area! Penalty!" Madam Hooch yelled.

"Come of it!!!!" George yelled. An eruption of boos came up as Flint went to take the penalty. He didn't score. Oliver saved it. 

"Slytherin again in possession." Jordan continued. "Hawthorne takes the quaffle, speeds up to the posts, blocked by Levons!!! And the quaffle goes to Mei! Mei passes to Johnson, goes for the goal, Angelina Johnson scores!!!!!! Another 10 points to Gryffindor!!!!! Slytherin in possession. Flint has the quaffle, passes to Hawthorne, passes to Yevhin, intercepted by Johnson! She passes to Mei, to Levons, to Mei again, intercepted by Flint! He passes far to Hawthorne but intercepted by Johnson again! She passes to Mei, to Levons, back to Johnson, fake, to Levons, scores!!!!! Slytherin has the quaffle held by Yevhin, she passes to Hawthorne, speeds it up, gets by Wood and Slytherin scores." 

An eruption of boos came from the crowd. Slytherins started cheering again. The score was Gryffindor 30, Slytherin 20. 

"Gryffindor in possession. Angelina takes the quaffle, passes to Mei, back to Johnson, to Levons, back to Mei, and Feltham saves it. Flint with the quaffle, passes to Yevhin, to Hawthorne, to Yevhin again, she's going for it, oooo!!!! Good bludger work from Fred Weasley!! Or was that George? Can't really tell!!! The quaffle falls into Johnson's hands, passes to Levons, then to Mei, she speeds it up, she dives and loops, Levons flying out of nowhere receives a pass from Mei and scores!!!!" Jordan shouted out as everyone cheered out again.

In the Gryffindor side, Draco didn't know who to cheer for. Eyaudra was in Slytherin and he was part of Gryffindor. He just stood there silent clapping for both of them.

"Slytherin in possession. Hawthorne takes the quaffle, passes to Flint, ooo!!! Gets hits hard by a bludger!!!!!! Take that you bulky piece of" Jordan said happily.

"Jordan!! Would you please!!" Professor McGonagall scolded.

"Sorry Professor! And back to the game! Looks like there is another penalty. And Flint will take it again." Jordan continued. Flint scored. "Dumb luck. Currently the score is Gryffindor 40, Slytherin 30. And Slytherin in possession. Hawthorne makes a pass to Flint, passes to Yevhin, she slips the quaffle, and it drops to Kris Mei! She speeds it up and passes to Levons, then to Angelina, loops, scores!!!!" The Gryffindor side erupted again with cheers. "Slytherin in possession. Flint takes the quaffle halfway through the field, passes to Yevhin, to Hawthorne, and scores. This game is on a role! Gryffindor has the quaffle. Levons takes it down through some bludgers and passes to Mei, passes to Johnson, can't go through and passes back to Levons but intercepted by Flint. Flint speeding up, but Alex Levons is on his tail. He can't get away with that broom!!! Alex soars through and steals it making a quick pass to Mei, then to Johnson, then back far to Levons, hey!!!!!"

Flint grabbed Alex's Firebolt and almost swung her around. "Come on!!!" Flint yelled.

"Hey no bribing you sleezy, cheating" Jordan stopped. 

"Jordan!!!" Professor McGonagall scolded again.

"Sorry Professor!!! And that would be a penalty!! Alexandra Levons will take the penalty. First penalty for Gryffindor. She speeds it up, dives, loops, and a behind the back throw to the hoop!! She scores!!! That would be 60 to 40!!!! Gryffindor in possession again, Kris Mei with the quaffle, passes to Johnson, then to Levons, back to Johnson, to Mei, she goes for the goal, but it was saved by Feltham!! Lucky save!! Hawthorne has the quaffle, passes to Yevhin,"

Slytherin scored again. The match was so close every time someone would score. Meanwhile, Harry was just flying around as usual, waiting for a close look at the snitch. He couldn't see any gold spot anywhere. Eyaudra hadn't had any luck too. She was just flying around looking helplessly. At that time, Slytherin scored again. It was a tie at 60. Harry knew he wanted to win already. He decided to look for snitch sooner than expected. Suddenly, he saw a zooming flying spot behind the hoops of Slytherin's posts. 

He didn't want to interfere with the chasers and at the same time he didn't want Eyaudra to know where the snitch was. He flew normally looking like he didn't know where the snitch was. When Eyaudra was far away, he went faster after the snitch. The snitch was going up in the air. Eventually, Eyaudra saw Harry. Harry heard her broom catching up at him. He knew he had to get it now. Eyaudra was right behind him. She caught up. They were side to side.

"Harry!!! Just bump her out of your way!!!!" George yelled.

Eyaudra flew ahead of Harry and was reaching for the snitch. 

"Come on Harry!!! Don't let her get it!!!" Ron was shouting from the Gryffindor side.

Harry remembered how he practiced with blindfolds. He remembered how fast he got the snitch. He had to put his skills to work or his practices were useless. He used his Firebolt's speed and bumped Eyaudra out of the way. Suddenly, he left her trying to catch up. Harry stuck out his hand to catch the snitch. The snitch was moving faster than usual. It was flying up and down, side to side, slow then fast, Harry tried and tried. He decided to put up a challenge.

Harry looped on his Firebolt and sped up. He was close, and he caught it!!!!

"HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!!!! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP!!!!!!" Jordan jumped up as he yelled out in the magicphone. The whole Gryffindor team circled themselves shouting, "WE WIN AGAIN!!!!!!"

"And the final score is Gryffindor 210 and Slytherin 60. Congratulations Gryffindor House!!!!" Jordan said as he turned off the magicphone. Draco was clapping for both teams as they were flying around the field. Eyaudra flew to Harry.

"Hey Harry!" she called out.

"Eyaudra!" he said and smiled. Her hair was a bit messed but you could see her face clearly. Her green eyes glared at him.

"Congratulations! You really are a good seeker!!" she complimented.

"You're great too. Nice broom you got there." Said Harry.

"Oh it's nothing! I just got it modified but it could never compare to a Firebolt. Anyways, gotta go!! Congratulations!!!!" Eyaudra waved as she joined her team. Harry smiled and waved back. Harry flew back down and ran to Kris to hug her.

"You are so good!!! I'm so proud of you!!!" Kris hugged him and kissed him.

"Hey you did good yourself!" Harry assured her and he gave her a smile. Fred and George's hairs were messy and looked like they went through a rough hike. They saw two girls running from the entrance gates.

"Melanie?" Fred wondered. It was Melanie and Cristen. They both ran to their boyfriends and greeted them with open arms.

"You did so well!!! I'm so proud!!" Melanie said as she kissed him. Fred turned pinkish and smiled.

"Same with you!!! You did great!!!! I'm definitely happy for you!!" Cristen complimented as she kissed George.

"I hit a bludger for you!!" George told her.

"Yeah, me too!!" Fred added.

"Thank you!!!" the girls chorused.

Oliver and Alex were walking from the center of the field. Oliver had his arm around her shoulder while she leaned on his shoulder.

"Tired huh?" Oliver asked. She nodded. "You did your very best. I'm proud of you." He said as he kissed her.

"You did great too. I'll remember this day for sure. I'm so proud of you. And I will always love you." Alex said as they both smiled. The whole team went back to the locker rooms to change. After changing, they headed back to Gryffindor Tower.


	23. I Will Always Love You

Finally…this surely is the last chapter. This chapter is going to be super long because I'm going somewhere for maybe 2 weeks. I thank everyone who has read my fanfic and I'm deeply moved. To all my friends, thanks a lot. Hey, if you want a third story of the Quidditch Love stories, tell me about it! I'm thinking of making another one, so…if you want…let me know!!! Don't worry, I'll be back to write s'more fanfics!!!! Now enjoy the concluding chapter of 'Quidditch Love 2: A Love to Last Forever'!!!!!

I'll Always Love You

            On their way to Gryffindor Tower, they met Nearly Headless Nick.

            "Oh congratulations!!!! Thank you for another year of Quidditch glory to Gryffindor!!!!" he congratulated.

            "Thank you sir." Kris smiled.

            "Ah, Oliver Wood. This is your last year?" the ghost asked. Oliver nodded. "Well, I hope you become a part of the Quidditch World Cup in the later years. Good leadership!! I've heard Professor McGonagall will award all of you 40 points. Well, I best be going. Goodbye!!" he floated away through the wall.

            Angelina was looking for something in her bag. "Oh you guys go on. I'm just looking for something."

            "Are you sure?" Alex asked. Angelina nodded as they left.

            "Ah. There's my gloves." Angelina smiled. She walked forward and bumped someone tall. "Ow, can't you watch where you're" she looked up.

            "Oh I'm sorry." The person said. It was Cedric Diggory. Angelina was about to walk away but Cedric held her arm.

            "Let go of me." Angelina demanded.

            "Wait. I just want to have a word." Cedric pleaded. Angelina stopped. "Thank you. Um, I don't know how to put it this way but, I'm really sorry for everything I've done to hurt you."

            "I'm not going back with you!!! You kissed her and it's your fault!" she refused. Angelina started to walk away.

            "But you can trust me now!!! I promise I won't hurt you and I'd give anything for you!!!" Cedric yelled. Angelina turned back and looked at him. "Please…"

            Angelina walked toward him. "Can I trust you?" she asked.

            "Of course. I'll stop myself just for you. I…love you." He said nervously.

            Angelina was shocked. She froze. She remembered everything what had happened the year before. She did like him, but she didn't want to get hurt.

            "I like you a lot Cedric, but I don't want to get hurt." Angelina said.

            "I won't hurt you. I promise. If I ever hurt you, I'll never love again." Cedric told her. Angelina kept thinking. She looked up at him. She kissed him softly in his lips. "Is that…a yes?" 

            "What do you think?" Angelina smiled. Cedric smiled back and hugged her. He gave her a kiss. "Well, I need to go. I'll see you."

            "Bye." Cedric smiled as he walked away.

            Later at dinner, Professor Dumbledore made an announcement.

            "Students, Professor McGonagall has requested a certain event and I have approved it. Over a hundred years ago, the Triwizard Tournament took place. And the tournament had the Yule Ball for the champions. We will have a Yule Ball next Saturday, and it will be the Gryffindor Quidditch Team to start the dance. You may buy dress robes tomorrow at Hogsmeade. This ball will be for third years and up."

            "Wow! A Yule Ball!!" Kris was excited. 

            "I for sure have a date." Harry smiled at Kris.

            "Hey how about you Angelina?" Melanie asked.

            "Oh, I've got it covered." She replied happily. Alex saw Cedric in the other table and winked at him and he smiled. He stood up and approached Angelina.

            "Can I be your date?" he asked.

            "Sure." Angelina smiled. Everyone was shocked except Alex.

            "Whoa." Said Oliver as Cedric went back to his table. Alex was sort of giggling.

            "Why are you laughing?" Angelina asked.

            "Well, I told him to make a move on you. He likes you a lot, and so I helped him." Alex admitted. 

            Angelina looked stunned. "I guess I have to thank you." Alex smiled. 

            The next day, they all went to Hogsmeade to buy Dress Robes. They bought some gifts too.

            The day of the ball, everyone was excited. All houses were filling the halls and talking. The Gryffindor common room wasn't really packed, but there were students. 

            "Hey the ball is in 5 hours right?" Hermione asked.

            "Yeah. Don't tell me you need that much time to prepare." Said Ron. Hermione gave him a bad look. "I'm joking. You look beautiful already." Hermione smiled and kissed him.

            "This is so cool. A Yule Ball without a tournament." Alex said.

            "I heard there's going to be special music guests." Melanie added.

            "There is?" Oliver asked.

            "Yeah I heard too. I think it was the Breezing Wizes." Fred added.

            "Never heard of them." Angelina commented.

            "Not even me." Alex agreed.

            A few hours later, everyone was in their dormitory preparing. In Oliver's dormitory, Percy was putting some hair gel.

            "Hey Perce, don't you think that's a lot?" Oliver asked.

            "I'm trying to look very presentable as much as I can. I know Penny will look very presentable so I have to look like it too." Percy replied.

            "Okay…whatever." Oliver thought he was overdoing it. Oliver opened his side table drawer. He pulled out a little box and opened it. It was a necklace with a heart. He bought it when he was at Hogsmeade last week. He was thinking if she would like it. Would she? 

            In Harry's dormitory, there was a large commotion. "Hey Neville, who are you going with?" Ron asked.

            Seamus laughing. "He asked a Hufflepuff girl!!!" he yelled.

            "Shut up!" Neville told him.

            "Who is she?" Harry asked.

            "Irena Evensborough." Neville replied.

            "What about you Seamus?" Harry asked.

            "Hanna Martin from Ravenclaw." He answered. They all looked at Dean. 

            "What?" he said innocently.

            "Who's the girl Thomas?" Draco asked.

            "Jeyanna Blair." Dean replied. 

            "Hey, isn't she from Gryffindor?" Seamus asked. 

            "What year is she in?" Harry asked.

            "Um, fourth." He replied.

            "Whoa there." Ron said. 

            Meanwhile, at the girls' dormitory, everyone was busy. Girls were fixing their hair, putting makeup, and jewelry. Alex let her hair down instead of tying it as usual. Hermione fixed her hair in a bun instead of the frizzy hair she usually had. Kris clipped her hair up so her face could be seen perfectly. Alex's hair wasn't short and definitely not plain. It had little wavy curls she curled up. She had blonde hair dye highlights streaking down her hair.

            "Wow, nice hair." Hermione complimented.

            "Not bad yourself." Alex answered. Alex pulled out a little box out of her trunk. There was a platinum chain necklace inside, that said, 'O&A'.

            "Whoa you bought him a necklace?" Kris saw Alex.

            "Yeah, I hope he likes it." Alex kept it in her pocket.

            "He will, don't worry." Hermione assured her. "It's almost 7 o'clock."

            "I'm kind of nervous." Alex said.

            "Why?" Kris asked.

            "This is the last time I'll dance with Oliver." Alex replied.

            "If it is, make it the best one." Hermione said. Alex nodded.

            "I think we should get down to the common room." Kris suggested. They both fixed their hair and everything and went down to the common room. None of the boys were there yet. They waited and the Keys twins came down in 5 minutes. Then after another 5 minutes, the boys came.

            "You girls are early." Fred commented.

            "Well, we want to be early so we have seats." Hermione answered.

            "Yup. You know it'll get crowded." Melanie added. The rest of the boys  came down and their jaws dropped.

            "Her..Hermione?" Ron stuttered.

            "Yes Ron?" she approached him.

            "You look…very…beautiful." He complimented.

            "Thank you."

            "So…shall we?" Ron stuck out his arm. She crossed her arm with his. The rest greeted each other and done the same as they all went to the Great Hall. The Great Hall was pretty dark but very big. There were some students dancing, but there were a lot of vacant tables. Cedric met Angelina and all of them sat together. They talked for a while. Suddenly, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall came.

            "Attention students. The Gryffindor Quidditch Team and this year's champions, please lead the first dance. They all rose off their seats except Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione were clapping for them as they danced to the elegant music.

            "I tell you, you look stunning." Harry told Kris.

            "You look very handsome yourself." She complimented.

            "Hey watch it!" George scolded at Fred.

            "Hey we're dancing here!" Fred shot back.

            "Hey you two!!! Don't fight on the dance floor!!" Oliver told them. Alex smiled.

            "They'll never change." Oliver said. Alex nodded her head.

            "Now, everyone may join." Dumbledore announced. Ron and Hermione came. Dean and Jeyanna, Neville and Irena, Seamus and Hanna, and even Draco and Eyaudra came. All other couples came too (including Percy and Penelope). 

            "Um Alex, I want to give you something." Oliver told her. He pulled out the box and took out the necklace. The heart was shining.

            "Wow. Thank you Oliver! It's so beautiful!" Alex was surprised. Oliver put the necklace around her neck. "Oh before I forget," Alex pulled out her box and the platinum chain necklace. "Here's yours."

            "Oh, wow. This is just so nice of you. I'll definitely wear this everytime." Oliver smiled at her as she put the necklace around his necklace. "I love you."

            "I love you too." She whispered in his ears.

            Throughout the whole night, they danced to different music. The Breezing Wizes performed 5 songs. Everyone enjoyed it and by midnight, the ball ended. Everyone went back to their common rooms. 

            "That was fun!" Fred shouted in the common room.

            "Shut up! You spilled butterbeer on my new robe!!!" George yelled.

            "Stop fighting!" the Keys twins scolded.

            On the day of the end of the year feast, everyone filled the common room and talked a lot. Oliver Alex were always talking by the fire trying to have the best time. It was the last time together at Hogwarts and they would miss each other dearly.

            "The year is ending already. This year was really interesting." Alex said.

            "Yeah. It was a little weird, but Quidditch seemed a lot fun." Oliver agreed.

            "You two are going to stay together right?" Kris asked.

            "Yeah. Forever." Oliver smiled at Alex and kissed her.

            "Yeah. Forever." Alex smiled.

            "I wonder how the feast tonight will be like." Harry wondered.

            "And the House cup too!!! I wonder who won?" Ron sounded excited.

            "I hope we did!!" Hermione exclaimed.

            "We have to wait till tonight." Harry said.

            Soon, time passed and it was dinner. Everyone wore their hats and sat in the Great Hall in front of their empty golden plates and goblets. They all waited for Dumbledore to announce the houses. Everyone was muttering their little things in every table and everyone was talking about the whole year. The Gryffindor table was filled with laughter. Even Draco was in the conversation. Suddenly, they heard Professor McGonagall tap her glass goblet.

            "Ah, another year gone by. And another year a house wins the House Cup. All of you students have done your very best this year. Even if we all make mistakes, we can still do what we want and succeed to victory. Now, in fourth place is Ravenclaw with 250 points." Dumbledore said. Everyone clapped and Ravenclaw wasn't that happy. "In third place, Slytherin, with 310 points." The applause came again and the Slytherins were disappointed as usual when they lose.

            "In second place, Hufflepuff with 350 points." Dumbledore paused as everyone clapped again.

            "We win the house cup!!" Ron said. Everyone had smiles in their faces.

            "Wait, wait Gryffindor. Before I say the champion, I would like to have a little talk." Dumbledore stopped them as they moaned and came out with Aww's. "All of you students are great and just because you're not first doesn't mean you can't be an Auror. Life isn't planned by your parents or your teachers. You decide. Now Gryffindor, I applaude you. You too have taken the Quidditch Cup too and that's very outstanding. Captain Oliver Wood, you have done a great job leading your team to victory." 

            "Thank you Professor Dumbledore." Oliver said out loud.

            "And Percy Weasley and Evette Johnson, you two have done a great job in being Head Boy and Head Girl. I wish you luck after you leave Hogwarts in finding a fine job. And to all underclassmen of all houses, all of you can be a successful wizard or witch. It's all in your head. And now, with 400 points, is the Gryffindor house. Congratulations Professor McGonagall." He shook her hand. "And…GRYFFINDOR WINS THE HOUSE CUP!!!!"

            Everyone was screaming and clapping. Everyone in the Gryffindor table stood up and threw their hats up. They all were smiling and screaming. Alex tried to grab her hat but someone else caught the same hat as hers. It was Oliver. 

            "You want it?" Oliver smiled.

            "Sure.I will always love you." She replied with a smile. He put the hat on her head and kissed her. They both kissed as the rest of the Gryffindors were screaming and jumping around.

            The next day at Hogsmeade, they all said their goodbyes. When they arrived at King's Cross, everyone splitted. Alex saw Draco walking with his mom. 

            "Draco!" she yelled as she tried to catch up to him. 

            "I'll be there mother." His mother left him with Alex.

            "So, that was an interesting year huh?" Alex said.

            "Look, I'm sorry okay." Draco told her.

            "I know, I know. But you're not a bad boy Malfoy. You're alright. Well, I gotta go now. So see you next year?" Alex asked.

            "Yeah…next year." Draco smiled. Alex kissed him on the cheek and went off waving at each other. Alex met Oliver. He put his arms around her shoulder.

            "Well, that's a year. I'm going to miss Hogwarts." Oliver said as they walked.

            "Yeah….what a year. I love you." She said.

            "I love you too." Oliver said back as they both left King's Cross.

THE END

 Hey tell me what you think!!! I'll be back probably in two weeks. So tell everything! Need another addition to the two Quidditch Love stories?? I could write another one if you want!! Anyways, I'm gonna go now. So, thanks for reading my story!! I really appreciate it. THANK YOU!!!!!!! See you in two weeks or less!!!! Review!!!!!


	24. Sypnosis: Quidditch Love 3: Dark Sides

**Quidditch Love 3: Dark Sides**

Sypnosis:

     The sequel to Quidditch Love 2 will start in their 5th year. This story has a lot more meaning and will surely be longer. This story puts a lot of conflicts up a lot more than the previous ones. This year, Harry is challenged with more adventures. Now that Voldemort is around, Harry tries to keep himself away from the thought. Meanwhile, Oliver and Alex go through hardships in their relationship now that he's away. Also, Alex discovers about her past that could destroy her thoughts about life. 

     Everything gets darker as the story goes on, but Quidditch will always put you back into place. 

Author's note: Well this story is rated PG-13 for the beginnings of the story. But later on, it will eventually become R. This time I will try to make chapters longer, so the max this story will be is 30 chapters. But don't worry, they won't be filled with boring useless things. Review please!!! 


End file.
